


Tumblr Crackfic

by WitchOfTheWestCountry



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Catfights, Dick-slapping, Glory Hole, Monster gangbang, Multi, Sex, Violence, all that good shit, detachable penis, yiffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/pseuds/WitchOfTheWestCountry
Summary: 7 insane, thirsty women have been infected by Eveline’s mold and are creating havoc at the Baker mansion





	1. Waffle’s Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthFucamus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFucamus/gifts), [FancyLadySnackCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/gifts), [SleepyEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyEmily/gifts), [kittenmoon21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmoon21/gifts), [DwarvenReject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenReject/gifts), [doctorboo82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorboo82/gifts).



> Just a bit of fun. One post on Tumblr and all this happened.

Waffle moved the old piece of tarpaulin aside and slipped through the gap. A wad of spiderweb clung to her hair as she moved along the spaces between the walls, clotted with dust, but she left it there. It reminded her of cotton candy. She might even eat it later, if it was still there. For now, though, she had other business.

She knew the paths throughout the buildings so well now she didn't need any light to see by, and as she made her way blindly towards the barn she listened carefully to the sounds of the house.

It sounded as though some of them were fighting again, and she was glad she was out of the way. They fought a lot - mostly out of boredom, but sometimes it was for pleasure. Witch was a bully, and she liked to pick on the smaller ones, especially Boo. Boo was her little pet, and she treated her alternately with cruelty and affection….

Waffle passed a sizeable slatted hole in the wall and peeked through carefully. Sure enough, a fight was underway, but it wasn't Witch at the centre this time - it was Emily. The others were careful around Emily, even Witch, knowing how vindictive she could be over any imagined slight. She had Kitten by the hair and was slashing at the smaller woman's face with her nails spitting out a stream of vicious insults as she did so.

Brim was crouched in the corner, tearing at her own hair in panic as the fight went on, screaming as she drummed her heels against the floor.

As Waffle watched, Kitten managed to tear herself free, poking out her tongue at Emily as she fled - no doubt on her way to seek consolation at the feet of Daddy Jack. Sometimes he tolerated her attention, if Marguerite wasn't there, allowing her to purr and rub herself against his legs in worship, but other times he would kick her away. Whatever he did, Kitten accepted the attention as though it were a kiss.

Waffle moved on. She'd long ago learned to go barefoot for stealth, so the others rarely knew where she was, and now was no exception.

She was going to spy on Lucas again, like she did every day, sometimes for hours at a time. She'd stolen one of his hand drills a while ago, using it to bore holes in the walls at eye height, so she could see everything she wanted - no,  _ needed. _

There was light up ahead, bright and white, seeping through the boards. She aimed herself in that direction - tiptoe, very quiet Waffle, ssh - and put her eye against her peephole.

Lucas was at his workbench, soldering wires together. He had to lock himself away these days,  holed up in the barn behind metal doors. If he didn't, he'd risk being gang-raped by the others, and whilst sometimes he headed out specifically for this treatment, today he evidently had work to do.

Waffle watched him as he toiled, his skilful hands joining gossamer strands of wire together, his face drawn in concentration. Watching him gave her a sticky feeling in her stomach, an exciting build-up of lust that could only be dampened by her hand in her panties. She'd long lost count of the amount of time she'd spent spying on Lucas, caught up in her frantic masturbation.

It was nearly feeding time - soon, Marguerite would be banging on her pan to signal that she'd left Waffle’s food in the gap beneath the sink - so she'd have to be quick. Horny as she was, she was also hungry.

She shifted position silently, worried about the whisper of cloth as she adjusted her clothing for access, cringing at the noise the zip of her jeans made.

Her knuckles hit the inside of the wall, a tiny hollow knock that made Lucas lift his head.

Waffle froze.

“That you, Waffle?”

He was turning his head from side to side, trying to work out which wall she was behind.

“Spyin’ on me again, huh?”

He laughed, not unkindly.

“Well, you go ahead an’ have yer fun. Oughta come out sometime, lemme watch. But I understand.”

He turned his attention back to his task, chuckling as he picked up his soldering iron.

Once she was sure he was absorbed in his work, she felt it was safe to move again. With a happy sigh, she slipped her hands inside the front of her jeans…..

 

Lucas tried hard to concentrate, but it was hard - hehe - with Waffle lurking behind the walls. She thought she was silent, but with his infection-enhanced hearing he could hear her muffled noises - the squelch of her busy fingers in her pussy, the heavy breathing, the stifled whimpers.

Made him all horny, knowing she was back there, rubbing herself off at the thought of him.

He knew all about the holes she drilled and wished she'd drill a larger hole, at crotch height - a glory hole he could stick his cock through, play a game of “guess the orifice”. Sometimes it might be her hungry mouth, others her equally greedy pussy. Maybe, if he was lucky - oh god - maybe occasionally it would be the tight little ring of her asshole…..

Mmmffff…..

Lucas shifted awkwardly in his seat. It was no good - his thoughts had wandered and his hard-on was winding its way down the leg of his pants. He wasn't gonna get any more work done now.

He started to pack away his tools, going slowly so Waffle could finish herself off before he left - he was a considerate sonofabitch at times - and once he'd heard the little squeak that signalled she was done, he got up to leave.

“Catch ya later, Waffle,” he told her as he punched his code in to unlock the door.

It popped open and he stepped outside. He reckoned he'd earned himself a little pleasure time.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled.

“Whoo-wee! Ladies! Where y’all at?”

There was an instant response, and as he listened to the rumbling stampede of the approaching feet, he braced himself for the impact.

He was bound to end up battered and bleeding, but it was  _ always  _ worth it.

They came into view, Witch and Emily ahead of the pack as usual, vying for first place, jostling each other with savage elbows. Emily was faster, but Witch was heavier, so it was generally a toss-up as to who got to him first.

As always, he felt a stab of apprehension at their momentum, knowing he'd be drowned in the tidal wave of womanhood coming in his direction.

He backed away a couple of steps, holding up his hands in supplication.

“Hold up, now. Steady on, ladies….There's enough for everyone….No, slow down! Careful now! Oh, shiiiittttt…..!”

 

Whilst the others were busy, Kitten wandered off to find solace with Daddy Jack. She did find Lucas attractive, but her feelings for him were  _ drowned _ by her obsession with Jack. Jack was the alpha, the leader, the big strong brute she'd always craved. He was married, yes - sigh - but when Marguerite wasn't around, she spent as much time with Jack as she could.

Kitten pawed at her face. Her scratches were already healing, but that bitch Emily had really fucked her up. All she'd done was call her weird! Hmph. Nasty, vicious cow. Although she had to admit, there was a part of her that really enjoyed the bullying, oh yes. Hee hee….

She skipped around the corner into the living room and nearly squealed with delight when she saw Jack comfortably ensconced on the sofa, “reading” some tattered old scraps of newspaper, “smoking” his empty pipe.

He hadn't touched her in a sexual way - yet, Kitten, yet! - but she lived in hope that he'd eventually succumb to her charms. Today could be that day. Oh yes it could.

She scampered over to where he sat, tossing her hair flirtatiously, giving him her best smile, big eyes wide. He didn't appear to notice her, so she coughed - ahem hem - until he looked up.

Kitten turned her smile up a notch.

“Meow!” she said.

“Why, hello there Kitten. Just look at your face! You been in the wars, huh?” he said amiably.

Her heart leapt in delight at being the focus of his attention, but she made her face sad.

“Mew,” she said mournfully, going down on her knees at his feet.

He chuckled as she laid her head on his knee and gazed up at him with mute admiration.

“One o’ these days, Kitten, Marguerite’s gonna catch you, and you'll be a very sorry young lady. Oh yes you will!”

Kitten purred, rubbing her cheek against the filthy fabric of his khakis, never taking her eyes from him. His smile faded by degrees as he watched, Kitten putting every ounce of love she could muster into her efforts. She loved him. So. Fucking. Much! He had to feel it - it had to affect him! Notice me, Daddy! Notice meeeee!

Feeling brave, she put her hand on his boot. He didn't move his foot away, and the lack of response gave her hope.

“Prrrp?” she said.

Slowly, very slowly, Jack put his hand out and touched her hair, giving her a gentle pat. Kitten purred even louder, butting her head against his hand. She moved her hand up until it curled around the big muscle in his calf, and she kneaded the firm flesh. Kitten's pussy was so wet, mmmm, Daddy…..

Jack glanced towards the door, looking guilty, but accepted the creeping hand as it sneakily sneaked to join her head on his knee.

Nearly there, Kitten - keep going, and you might have a big fat cock for your supper, yummy yum.

Her fingers touched the tense length of his thigh, his breathing getting heavier as she went.

There was a crash from the hall and Jack jumped bodily, thrusting her hand away from him.

“Jack! Where are ya, Jack?”

Marguerite’s harsh screech pierced the room, jagged round the edges, slicing open their tender moment.

“Get the hell offa me!” Jack blustered, aiming a kick at Kitten's hip.

She dodged just in time, twisting her body, but another kick followed, this one connecting, punting her across the room.

Her back hit the wall, but she was on her feet in an instant, pelting through the dining room and darting out through the double doors just as Marguerite came in through the kitchen door.

Kitten hissed and spat over her shoulder at her rival, but kept running until she was in the garage, where she retired under Jack’s car to hide.

As she curled up, she sighed happily.

He loved her - she knew it!

 

Waffle had watched the drama unfold in all its lascivious mastery from her refuge within the walls. It had been glorious, watching the women descend on Lucas, piling onto his helpless form with screeches of delight and rage and hunger and fear.

Witch had got there first this time, using her weight to her advantage, hurling herself at the skinny man and tumbling him over, but her momentum had sent her sliding across him and off the other side. This left the field open for Emily, and she didn't waste the opportunity.

“Lucasssss! Lu-casssss!”

She fell onto his partially stunned and prone body, grabbing his face between her hands as she wailed his name.

“Why are you so  _ perfect _ ?” she sobbed, even as she dry-humped him.

Pissed off and thwarted, Witch righted herself, grabbing Lucas by the ears and using them to yank him from beneath Emily, dragging him across the floor.

“Fuck off, he's mine!” she yelled, getting him in a headlock and baring her teeth at her rival.

Lucas flailed helplessly in her grip, but Emily jumped on his legs, pinning them down, scrambling along his body till she was sitting over his crotch.

“Yeah? Well which bit do you fucking want?” snarled Emily. “His fucking head or his fucking cock?”

Witch looked at their positions, appearing to realise her mistake.

“Shit!”

She dropped his head and it bounced as it hit the boards.

“Ok, we share! You get his head - I know you love his nose.”

“And his hands,” Emily reminded her, crawling up him to resume her station at his face where she again cupped it in her vice-like grip. “His beautiful, elegant hands…….”

Allies for now, the pair of them divided him, Witch grappling at his zip. She'd had arthritis before her infection and hadn't been able to do shit, but now! She ripped his jeans down, cackling with glee.

Boo and Brim nervously brought up the rear, eyeing the prostrate man hungrily. Witch noted their approach, and in a rare fit of generosity, moved aside to let them in….

Waffle had in her hand in her panties again, revelling in the unfolding violence as the women used the body at their disposal. Part of her wished she could join in, but she rarely showed herself. Only the molded in the cellar - Colin and Jeff and Darren and the others - were allowed to see her. They were her friends, non-judgemental and good listeners one and all. She listened to music with them, and once she'd tried to teach them to play chess, but they'd eaten the pieces.

The orgy in front of her continued,  and she'd cum four times before it ended, brought to an abrupt end when Brim stole Lucas’s cock  _ again _ and ran off with it clutched to her chest like it was a baby bunny. She had to have a collection of Lucas dicks by now, snatched away for comfort, sometimes carried with her for luck like a rabbit's foot or a four-leaf clover. God knows where she'd stashed them all. Waffle wished she knew - she'd like some for herself. Maybe she'd make a necklace - or a belt, if she had enough. That would be nice.

Boo had been the unlikely winner on this occasion, before Brim had brought proceedings to an end, getting face full of spunk at the very last second when Witch had slipped off. It dripped off the end of her nose, the icing on the cake, a reward for her patience.

Grumpy Witch looked like she was thinking about slapping Boo upside the head, but seeing how happy her pet was she relented. She'd had her fair share this time, and could afford to be magnanimous.

The women parted ways, sated and content - for now. Lucas was safe until his prick grew back, unless one of them got it into her head to ride his face for awhile.

Groaning, Lucas sat up as his partners drifted off. He was bruised all over and missing his manhood, but all in all he looked happy. Struggling to his feet, he pulled up his jeans, trying to fasten them with dislocated fingers.

“Did ya see all that, Waffle?” he asked conversationally.

He often talked to her when they were alone.

“That was some fuckin’, huh? Them ladies are  _ wild! _ ”

He chuckled indulgently, shaking his head, wincing at the pain in his neck.

“I'm a lucky man….pity Geek weren't here, though. That would o’ made the party complete!”

He staggered off, bumping into walls as he went.

 

Brim had been given a room in the old house where she could go to be alone, and she was there now, sorting her collection of stolen dicks to the background of dripping water and the buzzy hum of insect wings.

She had sorted them into a neat row of oldest to newest, but now she felt the arrangement lacked a certain elegance so was attempting to order them based on how much fun she'd had when she'd stolen them.

The mold stopped them from rotting, but alas they didn't retain their stiffness, and they flopped around like understuffed sausages as she rearranged them.

_ This  _ one had been the first - the surprise and elation she'd felt at securing her prize put it in the top ten at least, so she put that near the start. It had been clumsy, true, the base ragged, but it had served to help her polish her technique, and these days she had it down to a fine art. Grab, twist, pull. Minimum damage.

Now  _ this _ one - not so good. She'd angered the others by ripping it off too soon, before they'd had their fill of Lucas, and Witch had sent her howling to her retreat in terror. It went near the end

What about this one? Brim picked it up, tapping the head thoughtfully against her chin as she regarded the spread out phalluses before her. Hmm. She'd snatched it straight from Boo’s mouth, and the achievement gave her some pride, so it deserved a place near the beginning. She laid it reverently down, straightening it out fussily.

It was dull work, but gave her an almost zen-like focus that helped her keep her anxiety at bay. In the old days, she'd had yoga and meditation. Now she had limp dicks to grade.

Ah, this one! This one had stayed hard for  _ hours _ by some random chance, and she'd been able to use it as a dildo. Right at the front for this one!

There was a noise - unfamiliar in these surroundings where the bugs lived and the water rose.

Brim flew into a reflexive crouch, hunched protectively over her trophies. Was Waffle in her walls, spying on her? It was true Waffle sometimes left her little gifts in the main house - torn off scraps of magazines with kittens on them, sometimes little shreds of food - but the woman  _ had _ to be covetous of her dick collection! Was she going to steal them?

Brim extended her arms and swept her penises into an untidy pile, wincing at the jumble. She had to move them, put them somewhere else where they wouldn't be found. Scowling at the walls, she scooped up her tubes of flesh and scurried off…..

 

Eveline watched Brim’s retreating back, shaking her head sadly.

“You have to help her, Geek. You have to help  _ all _ of them. They spend too much time fighting. We need to be a family!”

Geek nodded in agreement, her broken sunglasses slipping down her face. Lucas had fixed one arm for her with wire, but he hadn't been able to replace the missing lense. She'd done that herself with an old candy wrapper. The sunglasses were annoying, but she had to wear them. Image was everything.

She fully intended to help out her sisters - there needed to be unity after all - but not now. Now, she needed to fuck.

Lucas had been her intended target, but Brim had put paid to that little plan. So it would have to be Mia or Zoe.

Geek grinned in the gloom. She hadn't visited Zoe in her trailer for a while, and could imagine the other woman's face when she smashed the door in. Sure, she always pretended to be reluctant, but Geek knew that was just an act. Nobody could lick that good if they didn't have their heart in it.

She turned and strode off, ready to surprise the Baker daughter, rebounding off the corner of an old dresser as the candy-wrapper lense screwed up her depth perception. Cursing like a sailor, she managed to get out of the house and made her way to the trailer.

 

Waffle squinted at the wall. There was a new hole - one she hadn't made. It was lower down and much wider than the ones she bored.

Stooping down, she peered through it. Lucas was on the other side, putting explosives into crates.

“Know yer there, Waffle,” he remarked, still working, and she flinched.

“It's ok! Don't get all skittish. Been meanin’ to talk to ya anyways…..”

It had been a couple of days since the other women had had their way with him, and Waffle realised that even though his dick must have grown back by now, he hadn't come out of his rooms for another round yet. He hadn't masturbated either - she could smell it when he did, the tang of spunk and sweat drawing her wherever she was in the house. Surely he'd venture out soon…..? She hoped so. Last time had been  _ good _ ….

“I was the one drilled that new hole,” Lucas was saying. “Hope ya don't mind. But I been thinkin’ it's a real shame you don't never come out to join in the fun. Know yer shy an’ all. So I was wonderin’ if maybe we could use this hole to, uh, interact….”

He finished his task and turned towards the wall she was behind. Waffle gasped and threw herself away from the hole, cringing against the dusty boards at her back.

“It's alright! It's fine! Don't be scared….”

His voice was soothing as he approached, but there was an element of excitement to his tone as well.

Waffle watched apprehensively as the light was blotted out from the other side, blocked by Lucas’s body.

“I know you won't tell the others about this, so this’ll be our little secret….” Lucas said, and Waffle heard the rattle of his belt buckle.

Curious, she leaned forward. The sound of a zip was next, followed by the rustle of cloth, hissing as it slid down his legs. Whatever was in his pockets jingled as his jeans hit the floor.

Seconds later there was a grunt, and something was pushed through the hole.

Waffle’s eyes widened at the sight of 9 inches of excited gristle poking through the wall.

“See, I do love gettin’ together with the other ladies, but then I keep losin’ ma dick, an’ it takes time for it to grow back, so…..I thought maybe you could help me out…..?”

His dick twitched, the head bobbing up and down.

Waffle swallowed and crouched down in front of it. She couldn't see anything other than dick - Lucas had gotten his measurements just right, the hole the perfect height and width - but she could imagine him stood on the other side, hands braced against the wall, patiently waiting….

Cautiously, Waffle reached out and touched it with her finger, pressing it down and letting it  _ boing! _ back up. There was a hollow moan from the other side.

“Uhhhh…..yeah, that's okay….get used to it….touch it all you want…”

Pre-cum was already dribbling from the eye and Waffle licked it up, rewarded by a sharp gasp.

“That's real good, Waffle! You can keep doin’ that if ya want…..”

Waffle considered her options. There were many things she wanted to do just then, but she wasn't sure which she preferred. Slowly, she wrapped her hand round the heated flesh, feeling it throb beneath her fingers, gripping it near the base.

“Oohhh….Waffle, that's grand….”

She'd found the knife blade recently, discarded in Jack’s workshop. It was missing the handle and was blunt, but she'd fashioned a makeshift hilt by wrapping cloth around it, and sharpened it on a stone. She didn't know if it was keen enough for the job she had in mind, but she was about to find out….

Waffle cut into the base of Lucas’s dick, sawing back and forth frantically, struggling to keep a firm hold as Lucas tried to pull away. It was slippery with blood, but she worked swiftly, and within a few seconds it was off.

_ “What the actual fuck?” _ screamed Lucas as the skin parted, and Waffle crowed with victory as she held her prize aloft.

“Waffle, why?” he sobbed, but she was already scuttling away, brandishing her dick happily.

She was going to go to the basement and show her molded friends. Kenneth was sure to be interested.

The new hole was going to be fun!

 

Emily stomped through the deserted halls of the Baker mansion, her boots shaking the boards beneath her feet. Lucas hadn't been out of his rooms for days now, and she was craving him with a thirst that couldn't be denied. His stupid, perfect face haunted her fevered dreams, tormenting her with his blue eyes and his stubbled jaw. And his nose….God, how she loved his big nose…..with that sweet little bump at the bridge…..Emily moaned.

She had tried once before to break down his door, and had failed, but she was so desperate for Lucas-contact she intended to try again. He couldn't hide from her love forever.

She passed Kitten in the main hall, lying on a sofa, mooning over the framed photo of Jack she'd stolen. The photo had once been of Jack and Marguerite, but Kitten had torn it in half and replaced Marguerite with a badly drawn sketch of herself done in crayon.

“Where are you going?” asked Kitten.

“None of your business,” retorted Emily.

Kitten was annoying at times, and very nosey.

“I bet you're going to see Lucas, aren't you? Do the others know? They’ll be angry if they find out….”

“They won't find out though, will they?”

“They might….” said Kitten, smiling slyly.

Emily stared at her for a moment, then lunged towards her. Kitten screamed, leaping over the back of the sofa and running for the stairs, clutching her photo.

“Jack!” squealed Kitten. “Help me, Daddy!”

“He won't help you - he never does!” pointed out Emily.

She was too intent on seeing Lucas to bother giving chase, and the smaller woman was fast, so she merely watched Kitten scamper up the stairs.

“Jack!”

Emily waited a beat as Kitten burst through the door upstairs, only to reappear almost immediately, flying out backwards as Daddy Jack kicked her away from him.

“Goddam it, Kitten! Can't you leave me in peace?” bellowed Jack from the upstairs hall.

Kitten picked herself up, sighing happily.

“He touched me!” she swooned, hugging the photo to her chest. “He touched me with his foot!”

Emily snorted and kicked open the dog head door. Kitten would be too busy frigging herself off now to bother telling the others where she was going…..

 

Emily trod more lightly once she was in the barn, not wanting to alert Lucas to her presence. She wanted her entrance to be a lovely surprise.

There was a mannequin by the main door, bleached white like bone, armless and faceless but still seeming to stare at her smugly. Emily hated the mannequins Lucas kept around the place. In her darker moments, she wondered what he did with them….

“What are you fucking looking at?” she snarled at the mute dummy.

She punched it in the place where its face would be, feeling a thrill of triumph when its head flew off and rolled along the floor.

“Yeah, that's what I thought……”

She continued on her way, stepping over Lucas’s carefully placed tripwires that he put out when he didn't want to be disturbed. Playing hard to get, eh? The tease!

His door was up ahead, metal with a sturdy mesh screen. Emily had attempted over and over to figure out the code for the keypad, once getting skewered on the pendulum made of pipes he'd booby-trapped it with. That had been annoying. And boring. She'd spent most of the day pinned to the ceiling before Lucas had gotten her down.

The keypad was no good. Where brains had failed, brawn had to succeed.

Emily squared up to the door, eyes searching for possible weak points. There were dents in it from her previous efforts. She was about to start kicking at the point where the latch would be when she was distracted by a noise behind her, and spun round.

Lucas stood in the doorway, looking shocked to find her there, a bucket of whitewash in his hand.

“Emily? Wow, uh, great to see you…..”

His eyes darted from side to side nervously.

“Didn't hear ya come in….” he said, taking a careful step backward.

“Surprise!” sang Emily, hugging herself with delight.

“Didn't set off ma traps, I see,” he commented, backing away a little more. “An’ you know, I only put ‘em there when I don't wanna be disturbed….”

“I know that's just to put off the others,” said Emily happily, advancing towards him with her arms outstretched. “But we're alone now, isn't that nice? Just the two of us…..”

“Uh, yeah, it's wondeful, but, um, Emily, I oughta warn ya….”

He got no further as Emily darted forward, reaching for his face. Lucas dropped the bucket, spilling white paint everywhere, and turned to run. Emily groaned as she saw the fluffy hair on the back of his head. God, she was going to stroke the shit out of it!

“No! Come back Lucas! Let me love you!”

Emily gave chase, gaining a few lucky feet as Lucas slipped in the paint, nearly falling.

“Emily, you don't understand!” said Lucas, yelling over his shoulder as he dashed along the corridor. “I can't - “

His words were cut off as he stumbled, tripping over one of his own wires, and the explosion sent him sailing backwards, straight into her waiting arms.

“Lucas, my sweet boy….” she crooned, wrapping the dazed man in her embrace.

He had blood running out of his ears, and his eyes were rolled up into his head.

“You poor thing! Don't worry, I'll look after you…..” she told him, dragging him along the corridor and into the cosy dankness of the barn.

It was romantic there, with the stacked hay bales. Emily could pretend they were on a farm, taking a break from their hard labour to come and cuddle in private. She laid him on the floor and climbed on top of him.

“Mmmmm…..” she leaned down to kiss him, but even as she did so she realised something was wrong.

“Lucas, darling?”

She lifted her hand to her shoulder and slapped him lovingly round the face, his head rolling loosely on his neck. He mumbled something unintelligible.

“Lucas!”

She slapped him again, this time not quite so lovingly.

“Wake up! Where's your fucking dick?”

“Waffle….” he muttered. “Waffle took it….”

“Did she now?”

Emily got grimly to her feet.

“I think I'd better find Waffle then…..”


	2. Kitten's Punishment, Boo's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten finally gets a go at Jack, but Marguerite isn't too pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster sex and dick-slapping fun.

Waffle was down in the basement, playing with her new toy. Kenneth had indeed been very impressed by her penis, she thought, although it was difficult to tell with his lack of facial features.

There had been a nasty moment when she'd been showing him, holding her dick in front of his face and telling him how she'd stolen it: He'd opened his mouth wide, crooked fangs champing, and she'd had to snatch it away quickly before he'd gobbled the morsel up.

She couldn't be mad at Kenneth, though - he was too sweet, with his oversized claw and wonky head. He meant well.

Waffle tossed her dick from hand to hand, laughing as it flopped back and forth.

Dicks were so much fun! She'd always enjoyed them, obviously, but mostly for the sexual pleasure they could give her, and now she was seeing them in a completely different light. Lucas’s prick was a nice big one, satisfyingly solid and meaty, and clutching it in her fist made her feel like she had some kind of sensory toy. She could squeeze it and shake it and wobble it and swing it….it was far better than a fidget spinner!

Kenneth watched her hungrily, his head following the movement of the dick.

“Uh-uh!”

Waffle wagged her finger at him playfully.

“You're not gonna eat this up! This is mine. Get your own cock!”

Kenneth grunted.

There was a crashing noise from overhead, and Waffle flinched. It sounded like it was coming from the main hall.

_ “Waffle!” _

It was Emily’s voice, thundering through the house, echoing back from the inordinately high ceilings.

Waffle immediately tensed, sucking nervously on the end of her dick.

“You cut Lucas’s dick off!” yelled Emily. “I was gonna use it, and you  _ ruined  _ it!”

Waffle pelted up the stairs, stuffing her dick into her jeans. She could play ring-around-the-rosy with Emily in the labyrinth of the basement if she had to, but she really wanted to get into the safety of her walls and lose herself in her secret paths.

She ran into Jack’s den, dodging the glassy-eyed stuffed deer, sighing with relief as she slid into the hollow spaces she knew so well. Yes, well done Waffle. Safe now.

Cautiously, she sidestepped along, making her way to a place where she'd set up slats to form a ladder. If she could make her way to the upper floor, she could seek refuge in the attic spaces where no one ever went and lay low till the excitement had blown over.

So thinking, she shuffled as fast as she dared. This part was narrow and cramped, and she couldn't help scraping against the surfaces.

“I hear you, Waffle,” came Emily’s voice from nearby, and Waffle nearly screamed at how close she was.

There was a huge crash, and Emily’s fist came smashing through the wall, sending splinters of wood and puffs of plaster dust flying into the enclosed space. Light shone through the hole, and Waffle ducked under the intruding arm, trying to get past it, but Emily’s hand clawed open and grabbed her by the hair.

Now Waffle did scream, pinned awkwardly against the inner wall. A spider scurried past her face, wanting nothing to do with the drama.

“Give me that dick!” shouted Emily, shaking Waffle’s head back and forth, knocking it against the joists.

Waffle braced her hands either side of her, attempting to tear loose.

“No!” she shouted back in a rare show of defiance.

Emily snarled, and with a sudden yank Waffle found herself halfway out in the open, Emily using her head to widen the hole she'd made. Daylight touched Waffle’s face, and she shrieked with horror. She was Outside!

Kicking wildly, Waffle tried to pull back in, like a turtle’s head retreating into its shell, but Emily was determined.

“Gimme the dick and I'll let you go,” she said, pulling harder. “I can reattach it!”

“It's mine!”

Waffle gained a couple of inches, but she barely had room to manoeuvre, let alone fight. Her desperation gave her strength, though, and she twisted her neck, feeling a clump of hair dislodge. Yes! A few more pulls and she might be snatched bald, but at least she'd be free, and her hair would grow back.

Drawn by the commotion, Witch and Boo had joined Emily, watching the struggle.

“Is that Waffle?” asked Witch with interest. “I'd forgotten what she looked like.”

“She's got Lucas’s dick,” said Emily grimly. “I want it!”

“He'll grow another one. Leave her alone.”

“No! It's bad enough Brim keeps taking them without Waffle doing it too.”

Witch shrugged.

“I s’pose so. We'll have dicks piled up to the ceiling before long,” she conceded. “Want a hand?”

“No, I want a dick! Weren't you listening?”

Witch laughed.

“Suit yourself. But bagsy me having his hand if Jack cuts it off again, mind. I could use that….”

She wandered off to sit and spectate, Boo in tow.

Whilst Emily was distracted, Waffle dug into her jeans and pulled her dick out. Maybe she could stash it somewhere….

Impatient, Emily put her foot against the wall, concentrating her energy. Waffle wailed miserably as she felt the wall begin to crumble, dislodging her from her refuge, her shoulders widening the gap further.

In blind panic, she swung out at Emily, smacking her in the face with the floppy dick.

Emily screeched with rage, and with a final tug, Waffle was out in the open.

Her hair tore loose, bunched in Emily’s fist, and Waffle tried to scramble back into the recess, but a kick from Emily’s boot knocked her sideways. She curled into a ball, shielding her dick, hugging it to her belly.

“Smack me in the face with his dick, will you? Wall-hiding, dick-thieving  _ freak _ !”

Emily kicked her again, the toe of her boot finding a tender spot under Waffle’s ribs, and though Waffle moaned she kept herself hunched tight. Lucas had offered his dick to  _ Waffle _ , and  _ she'd  _ taken the trouble to slice it off. She'd earned that dick!

Emily snarled, aiming her boot at Waffle’s head.

“Ladies! Hold up!”

Emily hesitated. Lucas stood in the doorway, supporting himself against the doorjamb. Still stunned from the explosion, he'd struggled to the main house, following the screams and the crashes.

He felt bad for telling on Waffle. He understood poor impulse control, and knew she hadn't been able to help herself. And he didn't like his ladies fighting unless he was smack-dab in the middle of it all…..

“C’mon, Emily. Don't exhaust yerself beatin’ up on Waffle. It ain't worth it - ‘specially as ma dick’s already growin’ back. Tell ya what - it oughta be a hunnert percent by tonight. What say you come an’ spend the night with me, huh? Just me an’ you in the barn?”

“Really?”

Emily glowed.

“All night?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Yes!”

Emily fist-pumped the air.

Forgotten on the floor, Waffle scrambled on all fours, diving through the hole in the wall. Relief overtook her as she breathed the stale air, burrowing her way deeper into the house.

She stroked the dick in her hand.

“Ssh...it's okay, we're safe now…” she consoled it. “I wouldn't give you up.”

She hummed softly to it as she lost herself in the tunnels, clamping it between her teeth to keep her hands free when she scaled her makeshift ladder to get to the attic.

There were more mannequins and heaps of junk up there, and she nestled down into a cubby hole she'd fashioned for herself. At peace in the darkness, she sang to the dick in her hand, crooning the words to Under Siege by Amon Amarth:

_ “Outside these walls an army awaits, but in these halls we feel safe, Countless attacks we have repelled, They won't turn back,They cannot be quelled…..” _

 

Down in the main hall yet another argument was underway.

Witch wasn't happy.

“So Emily beats up Waffle and gets you all to herself? Who have got to deck to get fucked round here?”

Lucas sat in the midst of the quarrel, his face in his hands.

“Me and Lucas have got something special! You wouldn't understand!” said Emily.

Lucas’s head popped up.

“Now hang on there Emily….” he protested nervously.

“My arse,” retorted Witch, glaring at her.

Lucas stepped between them.

“Come on ladies, don't fight,” he said in a wheedling tone.

“Shut the fuck up! This is nothing to do with you,” said Witch.

“Ha! Well, it is, kinda….” said Lucas, but went silent at the look she gave him.

“Just face up to it,” said Emily, grabbing Lucas possessively by the arm. “He's mine.”

“I don't fucking think so,” countered Witch, grabbing his other arm.

A brief tug of war ensued, Lucas the rope, yanked back and forth between them.

“Ladies - Ow! - stop it! Shit - y’all can share - fuckin’ ouch! Yer gonna rip ma arms off!”

Witch grinned.

“If we do, I'm fucking keeping one….” she told him, but relented, holding up a hand in truce.

“Okay! I hate to say it, but the boy's right. We can share.”

“How?”

Emily kept her hold on Lucas’s arm suspiciously, just in case Witch got it into her head to snatch him away.

“We need……. a rota,” announced Witch, far too dramatically.

“Ok, that could work,” conceded Emily. “Tonight's my turn, though! Lucas said.”

“Alright, fair do’s. I'm havin’ him tomorrow, mind!”

She turned to Boo.

“You're secretary now. Write this shit down! Emily first, then me.”

Boo scurried around, searching for something to write with and write on.

It ended up being written in crayon on the wall.

“How should I do it?”

“What day is it today?” asked Emily.

Witch shrugged. She never knew what day it was. Now that strong alcohol had been forbidden by order of Eveline it didn't matter if it was Friday or Wednesday.

“Let's pretend it's Monday….””

All three of them made a face. Infected or not, Monday still had that effect.

“Right, so Monday it's Emily. Tuesday me. You want to be Wednesdays?”

Boo nodded and scrawled her name in.

“Who's Thursday?”

“Dunno. Kitten, you want in on this?”

Kitten was camped out on the balcony overhead, refusing to get involved as she waited for Jack to emerge.

She craned her neck, peering down between the bannisters at Lucas. He gave her a winning smile. Kitten sniffed, turning her nose up.

“I'm saving myself for Jack,” she announced.

“Whatever. No Kitten, then. Put Brim in on Thursday.”

“We'd better include Geek,” cautioned Emily. “I know she doesn't come out very often, but she'll want her turn. Can't leave her out.”

Witch nodded in agreement.

“She can have Fridays. Now. What about Waffle?”

Emily bristled at the mention of her name.

“She doesn't deserve a go!”

“Now, now. Steady on. This is a democracy.”

“Since when?”

“Just now.”

“But she'll cut it off again!”

“So will Brim. It doesn't matter. Their loss. Hey, Lucas! How did Waffle get to your dick anyway?”

Lucas shifted uncomfortably, blushing.

“Uh, there may have been a hole in the wall….”

“Did Waffle make it?”

“I might have done it…..”

“Cheeky fucker. Anyway. Saturday can be hole-time for you and Waffle. And God help you if any of us find out you've been using the hole any other day of the week.”

Witch peered at the rota.

“Looks like you get Sundays free. Day of rest.”

“I don't need no day off!” Lucas protested. ”’Sides, I'd miss our All-Together Time. How ‘bout Sundays y’all get me? Ya know, like we've always done?”

The three women exchanged looks and nodded together in mutual agreement.

Lucas sat back in his armchair with a sigh of contentment. He was the happiest he'd ever been in his entire life.

 

Up in the attic of the old house, in Eveline’s bedroom, Eveline patiently relayed everything the women had said to Geek.

Geek lay on Eveline’s bed, a filthy scrap of blanket pulled over her head.

“They're starting to work together!” said Eveline finally. “That's great, isn't it?”

“Uh-huh,” agreed Geek. “Great.”

But she wasn't really concentrating.

“Friday, huh? That's my day?”

Eveline nodded.

Geek hauled herself off the bed and peered at herself in a smeared shard of broken mirror.

“Shit! Look at me! I only got 3 and a half days to get ready!”

She turned to Eveline.

“Imma need your help, babygirl. I wanna  _ slay! _ ”

“Of course. What will you need?”

Geek tapped her foot thoughtfully.

“This calls for my leather jacket,” she announced finally. “An’ bring me my titty-purse. I got work to do.”

Geek rubbed her hands together, grinning at herself in the mirror.

“I hope that man's got his flameproof underwear ready, else he's  _ never _ gonna be able to withstand my hotness!”

 

Emily made a big deal of leaving the house after supper, shouting farewells as she went over to the barn.

Normally lazy, Witch was for once busy, bustling around, gathering what she thought she'd need for her own night with Lucas. She'd managed to collect rope, cable ties and duct tape so far, but was currently cursing the lack of shackles in the house.

“You'd think they'd have fuckin’ handcuffs at least! What household doesn't have a pair of handcuffs?”

She sighed, sifting through piles of junk.

“Marguerite, love - you got any riding crops round here?”

Marguerite looked up from the cockroach she was stroking.

“We used to have some, but I don't know where they'd be now. Sorry, cher. Could ask Jack, maybe…..”

“Where is Jack anyway?”

Marguerite frowned, putting her cockroach on her shoulder.

“Funny you should ask….I have no idea. Imma go find him.”

She left Witch sorting through a pile of rags for blindfolds and went upstairs.

 

If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. That was Kitten's motto.

Well. It was now.

Jack had retired to the rec room after supper, ostensibly to play a few frames of pool by himself, but when Kitten had followed him - of course! - she'd discovered he was up to something quite different.

There was an old tv and vcr in the rec room on the bar, and Jack was sat perched on the edge of the pool table, watching something.

Her usual mode of attack was to walk straight up to Jack and offer herself, but this time, for whatever reason, she decided to hide herself for the time being. She crouched on the verandah and peeked through the rec room door. From the angle she was at, Kitten couldn't see what he was watching, but whatever it was he seemed to be enjoying it. The hard-on he sported had distended the crotch of his khakis, forming a tent that he rubbed furtively, and he was breathing heavily.

Curious, and more than just a little horny, Kitten began to creep back along the verandah so that she could spy on him from the door on the opposite side, scampering as silently as she could through the hallways. Once in place, she squatted by the door and peeped round the jamb.

What was he watching?

Kitten craned her neck as far as she dared, squinting at the grainy picture on the tv screen. It looked almost like a home movie….people dressed up in animal costumes….

Kitten's mouth gaped open as she watched a man dressed like a fox begin to fuck a woman dressed as a rabbit.

Furry porn. Jack liked to watch yiffing, it seemed.

Kitten wasn't bothered - whatever Jack was into, he was still her handsome Daddy - but as she watched, an idea began to form in her mind….

 

Jack hunched over, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as the movie unfolded. There was a penguin fucking a raccoon that he particularly liked, and their scene was coming up in a moment.

He was wondering whether it would be safe to get his cock out and masturbate when there was a noise from the hall, and he threw himself at the tv, mashing the off-button in a panic.

“Meow?” said a small voice, and Jack cursed as he realised who it was.

“Now look here, Kitten….” he began sternly, but trailed off as he caught sight of her.

Kitten had been rummaging, and in a surprisingly short space of time she'd found a lot of what she needed.

An old fur coat comprised most of her costume, but she'd accessorised it with a fox tail tied to a belt around her waist and a pair of floppy bunny ears from an old Easter costume.

A blunt eyeliner completed the embellishments, as she'd sketched whiskers onto her cheeks and a little black button nose on the end of her own.

“What kind o’ animal are you meant to be?” asked Jack, his eyes wide.

Kitten smiled at him.

“A sexy one,” she said.

Jack appeared to consider. His hard-on was twisting his zip out of shape and showed no signs of abating.

“Get in here an’ close the door behind you,” he said.

 

Marguerite had checked the master bedroom first, and there was no Jack there. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had a vague recollection of him mentioning something about pool after supper…. It was hard to remember, as she'd been concentrating on feeding her babies, letting the bugs scurry over the table to clean up what remained of their feast.

Jack had to be in the rec room, she decided.

There were noises coming from along the hall - strange ones. Huffing and puffing and squeaking. 

Puzzled, Marguerite swung the rec room door open and stopped dead at the sight that greeted her.

Kitten was on the pool table on all fours wearing Marguerite’s mother's best fur coat. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open, a ridiculous pair of bunny ears flopping back and forth on her head as she was jerked to and fro.

Jack was behind her, his face red as he grasped her firmly by the hips, one knee on the edge of the table. A fox tail was flipped up over Kitten's back, giving Jack access to the filthy whore’s rear, and he was currently balls deep in the little slut, pounding her as if his life depended on it.

Marguerite’s horror was so great that at first she was stunned into silence, but as she watched the angry buzzing from beneath her skirt grew louder until it filled her head.

“Jack, you dirty fucking cocksucker!” she screeched.

Her husband fell backwards, his dick popping out of Kitten, his back hitting the edge of the bar behind him.

Kitten squealed in mingled fear and disappointment, pushing the rabbit ears back off her face, scrambling to the edge of the table. She'd intended to hop down and make her escape, but Marguerite’s arms had lengthened, and she reached across the gap easily and grabbed the smaller woman by the back of the neck.

“Jack!” wailed Kitten, looking to him for help, but he wouldn't meet her gaze, looking at the floor in shame as he attempted to stuff his still stiff dick back into his pants.

“Now, Marguerite, I can explain….” he began, but Marguerite spewed centipedes into his face, shutting him up.

“I don't wanna hear it, Jack! I'll deal with you later, you fucker. And as for  _ you…. _ ”

She lifted Kitten up to eye height, sneering at the struggling woman.

“I know just what to do with you, you  _ homewrecker _ !”

She stomped off down the stairs, dragging Kitten behind her.

 

“What's going on?”

Witch had found an old belt and been swishing it around experimentally when Marguerite marched down the stairs, swinging a screaming Kitten, and she stopped what she was doing to stare in amazement.

“Caught this little bitch on the end of my husband's cock!” snapped Marguerite, shaking Kitten in fury.

“Really? She finally managed it? I'm impressed!”

Witch put down her belt and followed Marguerite, eager to see what punishment she had in store for the younger woman. Boo followed too, anxious for some excitement - it had been too long since the last orgy.

“Stop yer complainin’!” said Marguerite as Kitten flailed in her grip, tearing her prisoner off the door frame as she attempted to save herself by grabbing on. “Yer only gettin’ what you deserve! You want cock? You'll get yer cock! As much cock as you can handle!”

Mrs Baker was heading for the basement, winding her way through the maze of corridors at a punishing pace, hefting Kitten like a bag of wriggling groceries. The processing area was dark, but Marguerite moved confidently, kicking open doors until she stood on the metal balcony overlooking the morgue.

“Why did you bring me here?” squealed Kitten, knowing it was where Jack kept his chainsaws.

She didn't fancy being dismembered. 

Marguerite laughed.

“You'll see,” she promised, and tossed Kitten down into the area below.

Kitten picked herself up, adjusting her rabbit ears nervously. She expected Marguerite to leap down after her, but the older woman merely stood looking down.

“We had a problem with some o’ our additions to the family,” said Marguerite. “A number o’ the Molded didn't turn out right. We been keepin’ ‘em down there till we could decide what to do with ‘em…...Have fun little Kitten!”

Kitten backed up against the brick pillar as the shadows in the corners of the morgue began to move, the squelching sound of shifting mold reaching her ears. None of them were afraid of the Molded, but Marguerite’s words made her anxious. What did she mean, they didn't turn out right?

Kitten gasped as a figure detached itself from the wall, a huge Molded ripping itself away with a sound like wet duct tape being peeled off. It was bigger than usual, but looked like an average molded….right up until she saw its crotch.

Some of the creatures had enlarged claws on one side, but it seemed as though this one had been further malformed, the huge limb jutting out in front instead. The member was thicker than a human arm, with a large knob at the end, and it waved from side to side as the monster shuffled towards her.

Kitten pressed herself to the brickwork, her hand over her mouth. Part of her hoped the thing wouldn't spot her, but as it lifted its misshapen head to snuffle at the air she realised it was smelling the musky reek of sex on her.

With a yelp, Kitten made a dash for the door, but there was a bar bolted across it. Panicking, she turned, thinking she might be able to scale the wall to freedom, but there was another molded directly in front of her, this one brandishing a massive barbed cock in front of it.

Kitten darted around it - it was slow, thankfully - but the next one to confront her wasn't. It was one of the 4-legged variety, scuttling towards her, its club of a dick dragging against the floor.

Kitten grabbed at the screen that cordoned off the chainsaws, but it was locked, and she tugged at it in vain.

A fourth molded had joined the party, one of the fat ones, and the end of its cock opened and closed like a mouth, tiny jagged teeth champing together in the depths.

In despair, Kitten circled the room, trying to keep all of them in sight, but it was impossible. A rough hand grabbed at the fur coat she wore, dragging it from her shoulders, and she shrugged it off, leaving it behind.

Dressed only in her fox tail and bunny ears, Kitten screamed up to Marguerite for mercy, but the woman had gone.

Witch and Boo were there though, watching the scene with horrified fascination.

“Help me!” begged Kitten, but Witch shook her head.

“I ain't coming down there! Sorry, Kitten.”

Boo, however, was right at the edge, and appeared to be twitching with excitement.

“Boo! Lower the chain!” pleaded Kitten, but the woman didn't acknowledge her, staring wide-eyed at the monsters advancing on Kitten.

Witch tugged at the chain next to her, peering up at the pulley it was attached to in the roof.

“I'm not sure how it works,” she said. “There's got to be a lever somewhere. Hang on, Kitten!”

Witch hurried off, and Kitten bounced up and down impatiently. There was a grunt from behind her, damp, swampy breath on the back of her neck, and she hurled herself sideways, dodging the groping claw.

“Boo, help Witch find the lever!” she shouted, but Boo only stood and, to Kitten's dismay, began to undress.

“What are you doing….?”

Boo was smiling dreamily as she peeled off her jeans, kicking them away from her as she undid her blouse. The molded turned their attention from Kitten and watched her curiously, the fat one lifting his toothed cock to wave it at the tiny woman above them.

Boo laughed as she pulled down her panties, and with a joyful cry, she jumped down into the morgue.

Kitten dashed away as the monsters surrounded the newcomer, sniffing and growling and muttering. Boo was so small she was almost blocked from sight, but Kitten caught glimpses of flesh between the shifting, slimy bodies.

The molded with the barbed cock emitted a sodden roar, and lunged forward, pulling back with Boo clutched between its hands. Her feet swung three feet above the floor as the thing tilted its hips forward and fitted her over the end of its terrifying organ, jamming her down on it, twisting her bodily as if screwing her on.

Boo screeched, but it didn't sound like an unhappy noise. Rather, it was full of ecstasy that only increased in volume and pleasure as the creature proceeded to bounce her up and down. Her legs flailed uselessly, swinging like a rag doll’s.

The other beasts seemed annoyed, and the fat one grappled her away, hugging her against the soft bulge of its belly. Its dick flexed, the little mouth opening, and a long slender tongue extended from it, probing up between Boo’s legs. Boo flinched and moaned as the thin black tongue climbed up her thighs, burrowing into the damp crevice of her pussy. The fat molded grunted, its cock twisting like a snake, but before it could enter her, Boo was snatched away again.

The four-legged molded had reared up, seizing her hips and pulling her down onto the floor. Trapped beneath it, the creature hunched over her prone form, flipping her over onto her belly. Claws in her shoulders, it mounted her, its back undulating as it began to piston its wide prick into her. Boo clawed at the filthy concrete floor, her nails peeling away as she scrabbled for purchase.

The position of the crouched monster shielded her from the others, and they bellowed bad-temperedly as they shuffled around, looking for an opening.

Boo reached up to the nearest one, grabbing its club-like cock and bending it painfully down towards her mouth.

The molded flopped down onto its knees, clamping a hand onto the back of her head and thrusting into her throat. Kitten saw Boo’s jaw strain unfeasibly wide, her throat bulging and rippling.

At that point there was a loud, metallic rattle, and the chain overhead unravelled on its pulley, coiling untidily on the ground.

Witch appeared at the edge of the walkway.

“Here you go, Kitten - fucking hell!”

Kitten picked up the fur coat that had been discarded on the floor and wrapped it around her. Distracted by Boo, the molded ignored her as she scaled the chain to safety.

“How the fuck did Boo get there?” asked Witch.

“She jumped,” panted Kitten, breathless after her fright and the exertion.

“She seems happy enough though,” observed Witch, wincing as the molded in Boo’s mouth came with enormous, spasming jolts.

Boo gargled and spluttered.

“You okay, Boo?” asked Kitten.

Unable to answer, Boo merely stuck up one thumb in the affirmative before their view was blocked by the fat molded closing in again.

“Dirty cow,” marvelled Witch, but she sounded proud.

Kitten and Witch sat on the edge of the walkway, legs dangling, and waited for the orgy to end. They played I-Spy for a while, arguing over whether mold was the same as molded before giving in.

After what seemed like an eternity, the monsters finally finished, shuffling away contentedly and subsiding back into their nests of slime, leaving Boo stuck to the floor.

“You ready to come up now?” asked Witch.

Boo braced her hands against the concrete, pushing upwards, peeling herself away. Molded spunk was apparently black, and it clung to her like glue.

“Grab onto the chain, we'll pull you up.”

Kitten and Witch hauled their friend upwards, dragging her onto the walkway, their hands sliding in the mess that covered her, and she flopped down on the grating, rolling over onto her back.

Boo smiled up at them.

“That was  _ fun…. _ ” she said.

 


	3. Geek's Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geek makes her debut, and so does a mysterious stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, but there are a lot of dicks in this.

Emily came back from her night with Lucas to find that Boo was the centre of attention.

Brim had come over from her hideout to hear the tale, which was being related like a Viking saga, and even Waffle had come down from the attic to listen from her place in the walls. She sat crouched on the floor with her ear pressed to a crack, Lucas’s dick perched on her shoulder like a parrot, wishing she'd been around to witness it.

“And this Molded’s cock, right, was  _ bigger than my fucking arm _ , but Boo just grabbed it and  _ Ulp! _ , down it went, no worries,” Witch was saying.

Boo sat on one of the threadbare couches, wrapped in a blanket, looking tired but happy. She'd been hosed down to clean off the Molded’s spunk, but there was still plenty of it inside her.

“She saved me!” said Kitten. “If it wasn't for her jumping down and fucking all those Molded, I'd  have been….”

She paused.

“.....fucked….?”

“Pretty much,” said Witch.

They noticed Emily.

“Emily? How did it go?” asked Kitten.

“Oh, it was amazing! Shall I tell you?” said Emily.

“Did you fuck four Molded?” asked Witch.

“Well, no…..”

“Then it couldn't have been as interesting as what Boo did. Anyway - I'm going to have him to myself tonight….” said Witch, patting the bag next to her lovingly.

Kitten had taken a peek inside the bag.

“Are you going to need all that stuff?” she asked.

“Probably not, but better safe than sorry. I'd rather have a duct-tape gag and not need one than need one and not have one,” said Witch wisely. “Couldn't find any handcuffs in the end, but I reckon the rope should keep him under control pretty well.”

“You should ask Lucas to make some cuffs,” suggested Boo, using her newfound respect to speak up.

“Good idea! Only I'm not gonna ask him - I'm gonna tell him……”

 

Up in Eveline’s room, Geek listened to it all through Eveline. She was plucking her eyebrows painstakingly with a pair of bone-shard tweezers.

“Well, who’d o’ thought it of Boo? Girl’s got some spunk in her after all!”

Geek cackled at her own joke.

“Geek, we need to talk…” said Eveline, her little face pinched and serious.

“Talk away, babygirl. You don't gotta keep anything from me,” said Geek, leaning forward and plucking at a stubborn hair. It had grown back five times already, but she was fucked if she'd let a goddam eyebrow hair win.

“There's a storm coming….” said Eveline dreamily.

“Like the storm that brought you?”

“No. This is a metaphorical storm,” said Eveline. “People are coming - people who will threaten our way of life…..”

Geek slammed her fist on the little table before her, the wood caving under the impact.

“The hell they will!”

Eveline patted her arm soothingly.

“We can stop them,” she said. “But we'll need to work together - all of us!”

Geek nodded, pulling her hand from the hole she'd made and picking the splinters from the flesh with her teeth.

“I'll figure it out,” she said. “I been working on a speech - something real inspiring that will pull us all together! Took my inspiration from Martin Luther King.”

“I know you have, and it will be amazing. But it can wait, for now. You enjoy your time with Lucas first.”

Geek grinned, baring her teeth lewdly in the mirror.

“You bet your ass I will!”

She set down her tweezers, and as an afterthought pulled out the front of her jeans, looking down into the depths. She sighed.

“It's like the fucking Hanging Gardens of Babylon down there!” she moaned. “This is gonna take awhile. Evie, honey - I'm gonna need me a blowtorch and some duct tape.”

As Eveline went off to fetch the items, Geek took off her sunglasses and replaced them with a pair of industrial goggles.

“This is what you get for not taking care of yourself, Geeky,” she reminded herself. “Pain is beauty, beauty is pain ….”

 

The days passed. The women took their turns. Lucas was rarely seen outside of his rooms now, and when he was, his exhaustion was written plainly on his face - but so was his satisfaction.

Waffle spent more time than usual spying on him, carefully avoiding the bigger hole he'd made - she'd been told what would happen to her if she Abused the Rota, and the thought made her shudder.

She was patient, though - she could wait. She had a live rat she was keeping for her day, ready to be killed and hollowed out….

When Lucas wasn't sleeping - recharging - he was working, not allowing himself to be distracted by her presence. He was making things - lots of things - and most of them looked like they would go  _ Bang! _

What was he preparing for?

Waffle crawled around the house, overseeing all, omnipresent but not omniscient. She had to guess a lot of things, but she knew them all so well that mostly it was pretty easy.

Kitten spent much of her time avoiding Marguerite and spying on Jack, but when she wasn't doing either of these things she appeared to be scavenging. Little scraps of fur and velvet, mostly, shreds of thread….Waffle guessed she was making a costume to tempt Jack again. Despite the woman's fear of Marguerite, her obsession with Jack was evidently stronger, and well worth the risk.

Brim’s anxiety and paranoia had reached a peak, and she kept to herself much of the time, keeping watch over her collection, sorting them obsessively.

Waffle had spied on her when it was her turn with Lucas. It had begun well, with Lucas attempting to soothe and calm her into bed, and Brim had eventually relaxed enough to be coaxed, but at the last second, just as Lucas was about to enter her, there had been the tell-tale movement between their bodies - a twisting jerk of an arm - and Brim had fled the room triumphantly, clutching her new trophy.

Lucas slumped face down on the bed, hands buried in his crotch.

“Gonna be slow work, Waffle,” he remarked, his voice muffled by the pillow. “But she'll come round….”

Waffle snorted scornfully. If she'd been Lucas, she'd have tied Brim down long ago. Brim would have thanked her for it. Maybe she should find some way of hinting to him…..

 

An air of expectancy hung over the house, and all of them felt it. Fights broke out often, only ending when the participants were bleeding and missing body parts. It upset Waffle, the negative energy sending her scuttling to her attic space to sing lullabies to her dick, or down into the basement to hang out with her Molded buddies. She spotted Boo several times, sneaking down to the morgue to visit her new boyfriends: Benedict, Thomas, Nicholas and Sebastian. Boo kept her rota spot on Wednesday to go and be with Lucas, but Waffle thought it must have been quite an anti-climax after screwing four hugely-endowed Molded.

The mood finally broke on Friday, when Geek made an appearance….

 

Geek sashayed across the yard, hips swinging. She'd spent the past three days getting ready, and it was time to meet her troops.

They'd been drifting - directionless - aimless wanderers, all - and she was back to guide her sisters. They  _ needed  _ her, Eveline’s mouthpiece, although they didn't know it yet.

She had news for them - news that would rock their tiny safe world - but if they worked together, kept that family unit tight, they could make it. She had faith in them.

But before that, she intended to use her place in the rota.

Survival was one thing, fucking was quite another. It had been too long, and she was only human after all….well, mostly…..she still wasn't quite sure how the infection worked.

As she passed Zoe's trailer, the door opened, and Zoe emerged, stopping in her tracks as she saw Geek. The thin woman's face went pale, and she started shaking.

Geek laughed.

“Don't worry, honey - I ain't here for you! Not today. Got a date with your brother, if you know what I mean…..”

She dropped a wink that Zoe couldn't possibly see behind the candy-wrapper lens of her sunglasses, but it didn't matter - didn't matter at all: Geek was confident in her ability to be able to  _ exude _ wink through her pores.

“You get on back in your hole, Zoe - before I change my mind…..”

Zoe dived back inside, slamming the trailer door behind her, and Geek chuckled. Poor Zoe - in so much denial! Maybe after she'd finished with the brother, she could pay the sister a visit again. Make sure she didn't feel left out….

The dog head door lay before her, and she could hear the muted hum of women talking behind it.

Geek checked her reflection in the window by the door - she wasn't going to enter unless she looked  _ perfect. _

The woman that gazed back at her was a masterpiece. Her style was one she'd dubbed Texas Chainsaw Massacre Chic, and if she were to turn up in her home town looking like she did, people would have run screaming, but here….she was da bomb.

Marguerite had fashioned her jacket to her order, sewing together tanned human hide stripped from those family members that hadn't made the grade. Geek had chosen the prettiest pieces, emblazoned with tattoos. Because of the placement of the tattoos, there were by necessity a few nipples still attached to the human leather, but no matter. The overall effect was superb.

Bleached hair trimmed the collar and cuffs, crinkled and curled. She fluffed up her fur with satisfaction - collar and cuffs matched, oh yes.

Her accessories set off the outfit well: the necklace made of teeth strung together on sinew; the finger bone hair ornaments; even the pair of earrings created from a pair of ears. Geek swung her head to make the ears bob on their silver wire, liking the double-take effect of having ears dangling from her earlobes.

She craned forward, examining her lipstick. It had been a birthday gift from Lucas, rendered from human fat and coloured by blood. Hmm. Smeared. She dug into the titty-purse she had slung from her arm, delving into the zipped pouch of the breast and pulling out the lipstick to retouch the pouty lines. There. Much better.

The fresh candy-wrapper replacing her lens flashed in the sunlight - gold today for such a special occasion.

Checking that her sharpened bone knife was safely tucked into her tongue-jerky belt, she stepped up to the door and squared her shoulders, waiting. She had to time her entrance.

The sun was going down, darkening her land. She could hear a voice inside noting the oncoming dusk.

“Whose turn is it tonight?”

“It's Geek’s, but I don't know if she'll be coming out.”

“Lucas is going to be so lonely! Maybe I could take her place….”

Now!

Geek kicked open the door, her moment almost ruined when it rebounded off the wall and nearly slammed shut in her face again, but she quickly stuck out one foot to block it.

“No need for that. I'm here!”

 

Geek basked in the attention. After so long away, it felt good to be back with her sisters, and they marvelled over her appearance, as well they should.

She travelled round the room, greeting them each in turn.

“Emily - how are those drawings coming along? Kitten! Heard you got in on with Jack at last! Brim. You looking after those dicks? Booooo. Honey. Never knew you had it in you! Witch - lord, you've been putting our boy through his paces!”

She stopped, put her head to the wall.

“Waffle? How you enjoying that new hole?”

Their excited chatter was music to her ears. She grinned at them.

“Well, ladies. Imma have to love you and leave you, cuz you know I don't wanna keep Lucas waiting. But when I'm done, we need to talk. All of us. I've got things I need to tell you. Things you may not like. But don't worry!”

She held up a hand to quell the burst of questions that rose at her announcement, shutting them off.

“There's time to deal with it all! I wouldn't leave y’all hanging. Just be patient. Keep the faith. Cuz Eveline’s gonna save us all!”

A ragged cheer broke out, even though none of them was sure exactly what they were cheering. Even Waffle slapped her dick against the inside of her wall in a form of applause.

“I'm gonna go now. See Lucas,” said Geek. “But I'll be back in the morning. Sweet dreams, ladies!”

Geek went back out through the door and retraced her path across the yard. Of course she could have just gone to Lucas without announcing her comeback, but where was the fun in that?

Zoe was peeking at her from behind her curtain. Geek blew her a kiss, sniggering as she ducked back out of sight. There was a grating noise as Zoe dragged an item of furniture in front of the door.

Bless the girl. Like a barricade could keep Geek out!

 

Lucas met her at his barred door.

“Geek! Holy shit! I didn't think you'd show…..”

“Hmmph. And miss out on my share? I don't think so! Open up, Lucas - I can't wait much longer.”

Eagerly, Lucas punched in the code and swept the door open.

“Mmmf. You look goood, Geek!”

Geek snorted.

“I know that! I got eyes, ya know. Now shut up and kiss me, asshole….”

 

Waffle watched. Of course she did. She watched their knife-play and blood-sharing - somehow even more intimate than sex, although there was sex too. Plenty of it. She saw Geek carve her name into Lucas’s chest and watch the neat, sliced letters fade, and saw Lucas fuck Geek with his own blade and drink the blood that poured from her womb. It was a miracle of the mold that those infected could not feel pain but were able to feel pleasure - a miracle they were all thankful for every day.

Maybe that was why their passions were so violent, their desires so intense - unable to feel pain, the seven women sought pleasure wherever they could, if only to feel physical sensation.

Or, thought Waffle,  _ or _ ….they had simply been fucked up, horny bitches to begin with.

It would be nice to believe that was the case.

 

Geek left Lucas to recover. There were blood splashes all over her prized jacket, but she thought the delicate blooms of crimson looked good against the tanned hides.

She'd put off her moment long enough, and it was time to tell the women what Eveline had told her.

 

“Men? How many men?”

Geek faced her sisters, all of them with eyes fixed on her - all except Waffle, who listened from within her wall.

Geek shrugged. It had been Emily who had posed the question, and it made Geek feel awkward that she couldn't provide a definitive answer.

“Eveline isn't sure. But there are gonna be a lot.”

“And how is that a problem, exactly?” asked Witch.

Geek surveyed their faces. They didn't look dismayed at all. If anything, they looked excited by the prospect.

“They'll have guns,” said Geek.

“And…?”

Geek sighed.

“They'll have serums too. Cures. And they won't wanna kill us - they'll wanna take us prisoner, to study us.”

“They can try,” said Emily grimly, cracking her knuckles.

“Oh, they will, honey. They'll try hard. And they might succeed. They've been trained for this shit. And we can't let that happen. Our way of life is under threat. The invaders will rip our little refuge apart - destroy it, like invaders have always done. And we have to be  _ smart _ if we're gonna survive. Now, Lucas has been working on weapons and traps and deterrents, but we're gonna need more than that. We have to be our own army!”

The women looked at each other.

“Okay. We can do that,” said Witch.

The others nodded in agreement.

Geek had mixed feelings: Part of her was pleased that they had come around so quickly, but another part of her was deflated that she hadn't had to rally them. She'd worked a long time on her speech.

“Don't you need more encouragement?” she asked.

“No. Makes sense,” said Kitten.

“Yeah, I mean...if that's what we have to do…..” shrugged Boo.

“Well, okay. Good. So, uh, none of you wanna argue? Maybe say: ‘Oh, but Geek, we can't do that!’?”

“No.”

“Oh….”

Perhaps sensing her disappointment, Brim came to her rescue.

“What do we have to do?” asked Brim. “Tell us!”

Geek brightened.

“Well, first off, we have to work out what our individual strengths are, and exploit them,” said Geek. “For instance, you, Brim - you're  _ real good _ at stealing dicks.”

Brim smiled, filled with pride that her achievements had been recognised.

“And Waffle there - how ya doing, Waffle? - she's good at sneaking and hiding.”

Waffle hugged her dick with pleasure.

“Boo, well, Boo may the smallest, but she's proved she can take four huge monster cocks!”

Boo blushed.

“Not sure how that will help, but I'm sure it will come in useful….” added Geek. “You - Witch. What would you say your main talents are?”

Witch panicked.

“Um….I'm good at untangling things…..”

She started sweating.

“.....I can wiggle my ears…..and do this with my tongue….”

Witch stuck her tongue out and curled it.

Geek shook her head.

“No, what you  _ meant  _ to say was that you're competitive, right?”

“I wouldn't say competitive….I just hate losing….”

Witch’s face darkened.

“I  _ really  _ hate losing…..”

“What would you do if some guy said he could beat you? Came up to you waving his gun at you like he was all that? Saying: ‘Uh, women are useless and weak and can't do anything!’?”

_ “I'd fuck him up!”  _ snarled Witch.  _ “And then I'd fuck him up the ass!” _

“There ya go! See? Only maybe, you know, hold off with the ass-fucking…..like, on the battlefield…..Might be inappropriate…..”

Witch subsided.

“Ain't making promises I can't keep,” she said. “But we'll see how it goes.”

“And you, Emily,” said Geek, changing the subject. “What would you do if - ?”

She stopped, cocking her head, and held up a hand.

“Wait….message from Eveline coming through…..Shit….Ladies, we got a visitor…..”

 

The women trooped out to the front door where Marguerite was waiting.

“What's up, Marguerite?” asked Geek.

“Someone walked up to the front gates a little while ago,” reported Marguerite. “Couldn't get in through the chains, but headed off into the swamp, looking for another way in. You better find her. I'd send Jack, but he's in the processin’ area, sharpenin’ his tools.”

Marguerite glared at Kitten, who attempted to hide behind Witch.

“Make sure you keep  _ her _ with you,” warned Marguerite darkly. “Cuz if I find she's sneaked off to offer up that dirty little snatch of hers - “

A huge centipede appeared between Marguerite’s lip, protruding like a tongue, and waved threateningly.

“Don't worry, Marguerite. I'll bring her with me. Okay, ladies, let's form groups. Kitten, you're with me, Boo you go with Witch, Brim - will you be okay, Brim? Yeah? - you go with Emily. Let's work together and fan out, this is gonna be good practice. No infighting, just cooperation, right? Like we're on Sesame Street…..Who we looking for, Marguerite?”

“A girl. Young looking. Red hair.”

Geek clapped her hands.

“Okay, you heard her. Let's find this girl. Bring her to the yard by Zoe's trailer when we get her. Could o’ done with Mia's help, but that bitch is too unreliable now. Always moaning about her husband….”

Geek shook her head at Mia's ingratitude. Let her rot in the cells till she came round.

“Waffle?”

There was a soft tap inside one wall, like the sound of a limp dick rebounding off a joist.

“Let Marguerite know somehow if she comes in here. Okay?”

Two dick-taps.

“Okay, good. Right. Let's move ‘em on and head ‘em up.”

 

“I ain't dressed for this shit,” muttered Witch, tearing the tattered black lace of her dress from a twig it had caught on. “In my day, people used to come up to the front door and knock!”

“Don't tell me, your day was a long time ago, right? Like the stone age?” said Boo.

Witch was always exaggerating her age.

“Yep. We didn't have iPods then. We had huge Walkmans that you carried over your shoulder on a strap. And syphilis. Lots of syphilis…..”

Boo grinned. She liked hearing Witch go on about the good old days because a lot of it was bullshit - it was just a question of figuring out which bits sometimes.

“What are we going to do with this girl if we find her?” asked Boo.

“Fuck her and eat her!”

“You say that about everything.”

“Because it's true about everything…..”

 

“How many dicks did you bring with you?” Emily asked Brim.

Brim patted the pouch she had hung round her waist.

“Three,” she said. “Three's a good number.”

“Do you do anything with them? I mean, other than  _ have _ them?”

Emily had always been curious about Brim’s dick collection but had felt it wasn't polite to ask.

“Well, yeah. I sort them, and hold them….make patterns with them….draw with them…”

“You  _ draw _ with them?” said Emily in surprise. “You can do that?”

“Oh, yeah! I started off using them a while back, dipping them in an ink I make out of the mold. Use the walls as a canvas. First attempts, they looked kinda like cave-paintings, but now I've had some practice I can do surprisingly delicate work with them.”

“That's amazing,” said Emily. “Do you think I could try one day?”

Brim hesitated, then shrugged.

“I guess. I mean, you can't have one, but I'll let you use one…..if you promise to be careful with it….”

“Ok, cool. What do you draw, anyway? Like, landscapes or portraits, or….?”

“Dicks,” said Brim. “I draw dicks.”

“Oh. Okay…..”

 

“Kitten, you gotta be careful with Marguerite. Jack’s her  _ husband _ ,” said Geek.

“I know!” moaned Kitten. “But I love him! And I've never seen them have sex - have you?”

“Well, no…..” conceded Geek. “Honestly, I ain't even heard them, either. But you know, relationships ain't all about sex…..”

Geek frowned. That didn't sound right at all.

Kitten looked at her curiously.

“Is that true?”

Geek scratched her head, her finger bone hair ornaments bobbing.

“I think so….” she said. “Seems I heard that a long time ago…..”

Kitten was silent, considering.

“I think I remember hearing that once,” she said. “Back before - “

They both shuddered.

“Back before the infection, right?” said Geek. “Yuck. Those days. I don't wanna think about that. But really, Kitten….they must have something, even if it ain't sex. Life isn't all dicks,dicks,dicks.”

There was a pause, then they both burst out laughing, clutching at each other helplessly.

“Shit! Couldn't keep a straight face!” spluttered Geek. “Can you imagine?”

“Fuck, I thought you were serious for a second!” squealed Kitten, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

“I'm sorry, couldn't help it! Whatever, Kitten, ya know? Just watch your back round Marguerite, okay?”

“Yeah okay.”

Kitten snorted.

“Dicks…..” she sniggered.

 

They all met up at the back of the house, gathering around Zoe's trailer, empty-handed.

“What,  _ nobody _ found her?” asked Geek incredulously.

“We looked everywhere,” said Emily. “Honestly.”

“Shit.”

Geek shook her head.

“You'd o’ thought at least one pair of us woulda found her! Now we gotta start all over again!”

They all groaned.

“Do we have to?” complained Witch. “Can't we just, you know, have a sit down and a cup of tea?”

“No,” said Geek firmly. “We have to find her. Or else - “

Her words were cut off by an ungodly noise from inside the house, a bloodcurdling yell that seemed to echo from the rafters, underlaid with a high pitched scream.

“Is that Waffle?” asked Brim.

“Let's get inside!”

 

Waffle had watched the others go, part of her yearning to go with them. It had been a while since she'd hunted - catching rats wasn't the same. But hunting the outsider would have meant leaving her walls…..

Waffle shook her head, squeezing her dick tightly.

No. She couldn't. She just couldn't.

When she and Emily had fought recently and she'd been pulled into the room, it had felt  _ horrible _ \- like her skin had been peeled off and her tender goopy bits exposed for all to see. She shivered. That actually sounded kinda nice….

But no. No, Waffle. It was worse than that. She couldn't go and help them, just couldn't. All she could do was roam her private halls and watch…..

Waffle began to patrol, circling the rooms, straining her hearing. It was unlikely the girl would just wander into the house, so her circuits of the mansion were a formality at most. She'd be out there somewhere, stumbling around in the swamp, dodging gators and getting eaten alive by mosquitos.

Waffle climbed down the walls and made her way to the dining area, meaning to start another lap of the house, but as she slithered between the narrower gaps of the hall, she heard a voice.

“Hello? Excuse me? I'm sorry to intrude….really,  _ really  _ sorry…..but is there anyone here?”

The red haired girl wandered aimlessly down the hallway, stopping to study the framed photos on the tables, gazing in amazement at the extravagant lock on the double doors before pushing them open and popping her head through.

“Hello….?”

Waffle followed her silently, wringing her dick. She wanted to call out and tell Marguerite, but doing so would mean leaving the interloper unsupervised, and she didn't want to lose sight of her.

The girl seemed utterly perplexed by the empty house, and stood in the main hall awkwardly for a while, prodding at the football bobble-head on the table, peering at scraps of newspaper.

Eventually, she spied the dog head door, and began to walk towards it.

Waffle panicked. If she left the house, the others would have to look for her again! Or Zoe might find her and hide her! Waffle would have failed them!

The girl skirted the table, drawing closer to the grandfather clock, and Waffle took a deep breath, making a decision.

Plucking up her courage, she coiled her muscles, lanching herself at the wall, plunging through the wood to come out directly in front of the girl.

“GaaAaaahhhHhhhhhh!!!!” roared Waffle, brandishing her dick in the screaming girl's face.

“Eeeeeeeeeeeee!” the girl responded, hitting out wildly to fend off the limp piece of flesh.

They stared at each other, panting, the girl clutching her chest.

“Are….are you okay?” she asked.

“Gah!” said Waffle weakly, waggling her penis.

“Is that what I think it is?” asked the girl, regarding it with horror.

“Yes.”

“Oh my goodness…..”

Then the dog head door flew open, spilling the others into the room, and with relief, Waffle hurled herself back into the wall.


	4. Angel's Induction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new girl is transformed

The girl stood in the middle of the ragged circle of crazed looking women and stared.

“What are we going to do with her?” asked Emily uncertainly.

“I say we eat her,” said Witch.

The girl gulped.

“No, just kill her,” said Kitten.

“Kill her then eat her!” said Brim.

“Fuck her then kill her then eat her!” said Boo, clapping her hands with excitement.

“Can't you just….let me use the phone?” squeaked the girl. “That's why I came here after all!”

They all turned to Geek expectantly.

“Hmm….”

Geek studied her.

“What's your name, honey?”

“Angel,” she said.

“Awwww….that's a lovely name,” said Boo. “We should still kill her though.”

“Hold up, ladies. Lemme look at her.”

Geek grasped the girl by the chin, turning her head back and forth. She pried her lips open briefly.

“Got good teeth…..” she muttered. “Nice looking too.”

She released her.

“Imma ask Eveline!” she announced.

They all groaned.

“Lemme have some peace. Nobody eat her while I'm talking.”

Geek wandered off into a corner and stood silently, communing with Eveline.

“So…..” Emily nudged up against Angel aggressively. “You came to use the phone?”

“Yes...my car broke down…..”

“Hang on!” said Witch. “Your car broke down so you wandered into a decrepit old mansion in the middle of nowhere to get help?”

“Yes…?”

Brim sighed.

“Have you ever seen a single horror movie?”

“I prefer superhero movies….” said Angel in a small voice.

The back door opened and Lucas walked in.

“Hey, I heard there was a trespasser,” he said. “If you catch him, can I have him to test somethin’ out?”

Brim coughed awkwardly and jerked her head in Angel’s direction.

“Waiiit….is this them?”

Lucas wandered up and looked the newcomer up and down, a lewd grin stretching over his face.

Angel blushed beneath the attention, but even though she was evidently having trouble meeting his gaze she wasn't entirely able to stop looking at him.

“Hey, not bad,” said Lucas. “Always liked a redhead. What are we gonna do with her? Cuz I got a coupla ideas…..”

“We're waiting for Eveline’s decision,” said Emily. “Geek’s just talking to her.”

Lucas glanced at Geek, then back at Angel.

“Well….I don't mind makin’ an extra space on the rota….’bout time we had some fresh meat _ ….. _ ”

Lucas squeezed his crotch and winked at her. Angel went a deeper shade of pink that clashed with her hair.

“Oh my goodness!”

Witch put her hands over the girl's ears. Angel’s youth and shyness had touched some kind of nerve in her, reawakening the dormant mothering instinct that had been lacking since her infection.

“Watch your filthy fucking mouth around her!” she snapped at Lucas. “What makes you think she's interested in your grubby dick anyway?”

“Cuz she's human?”

Witch removed her hands.

“Besides, we might end up killing her yet,” she finished loudly.

Angel looked faint.

“We ain't killin’ her,” announced Geek, coming back over to join them. “Or eatin’ her. Evie wants her to join us. Says we're gonna need all the help we can get.”

“Oh, that's nice!” said Kitten. “You're going to be one of us, Angel!”

She turned to Geek.

“Can I say the thing? Please? I've always wanted to say it!”

“Say what?” whimpered Angel, attempting to shrink down into herself.

Geek brushed Kitten aside imperiously, taking Angel by the shoulders and facing her.

“Angel - welcome to the family!”

There was a long silence, during which Kitten could be heard muttering.

o _ “....wanted to say it…..” _

Angel looked at each of them in turn.

“But….I already have a family…..”

Geek ignored her.

“Ladies - make a place at the table for our new sister. And Lucas - leave her the hell alone, okay? Wait until she's infected, at least.”

“Infected?  _ Sister?  _ What's going on here? I want to go home!”

“Darlin’ - this is your home now,” said Geek.

 

The supper table was humming with excitement as Marguerite began to lay out serving dishes. Jack had joined them, carefully sitting as far away from Kitten as possible, trying to ignore the flirtatious winks and hair-tossings she was directing at him. Lucas had attempted to sit next to the new girl, but Geek and Witch had formed a protective wall around her, elbowing Lucas to the other side of the table.

Angel was too confused to be grateful, shrinking down into her seat, regarding the fare being laid out before her with increasing horror, her mouth working silently.

Marguerite tried to offer her a welcoming smile, but the sight of the woman's crazed grin from beneath the bird's nest of matted hair only served to terrify the girl more. It didn't help that Marguerite’s prize centipede chose that moment to peek out from between her lips.

“What…..?”

Angel went pale.

Marguerite slapped her hand to her mouth, pushing the centipede back down.

“Oops!” she giggled, as though she'd let slip with an inadvertent burp.

Jack cleared his throat.

“Ladies...and Lucas….Shall we say grace?”

They all joined hands around the table, Geek and Witch gripping Angel’s hands and holding them fast.

“We want to thank you Eveline for the bounty laid before us,” intoned Jack. ”And for the new family member you have bestowed upon us. May she take the infection well, and not die a horrible, painful death in the process. Amen.”

“Amen,” they responded, drowning out Angel’s traumatised squeaks.

“Eat up, everyone, while it's still….room temperature….” said Marguerite.

Jack picked up a huge carving knife, lifting the cover from an equally huge serving dish.

“Leg or breast?” he asked Angel.

Angel took one look at what was on the dish and passed out.

 

“Don't reckon she's up to it,” said Lucas, prodding the prone Angel.

“Don't talk bollocks,” said Witch. “We were the same at the beginning.”

“It's hard at first,” said Brim, gently running one of her dicks down the unconscious face. “I remember that.”

“Yeah. I puked  _ a lot _ ,” said Kitten.

Geek shook her head.

“We ain't got time to be delicate,” she said. “She needs to change - and fast. Lucas, you still got those syringes?”

“Yeah, got some. Why?”

“We're gonna try a more direct approach. We're gonna inject her.”

“Good plan,” said Lucas, heaving himself to his feet. “Be right back.”

 

Lucas hurried over to the barn, excited at the possibility of having a new playmate. This one looked innocent - something he hadn't come into contact with for a long time - and would be an entirely new experience.

As he rummaged through his cabinet full of junk, he reflected on how different his existence had become. If you'd told him a few years ago he'd have women fighting over him so much they'd have to draw up a rota, he'd have called bullshit. Whether it was just the effects of the mold, or whether all this time he'd been irresistible to a certain type of woman, he didn't know. Nor did he care. Life was fucking awesome right now, and he wasn't about to let those Umbrella shitheads fuck it up for him now.

He found a syringe, new and capped, and shoved it in the pocket of his hoodie. He was just about to exit his quarters when he heard a muffled thump from behind his wall. He hesitated.

“Waffle?” He took a step towards it. “That you?”

There was a delicate tap, too deliberate to be coincidence.

He'd got himself all hot and bothered thinking about his ladies, and could use some relief.

“Well hey there, Waffle. You come to watch or participate? Cuz, ya know, it's Saturday, which means me an’ you are allowed some hole time. If ya want…..”

There was no reply, and he put his ear against the wall.

“Tell ya what, if ya wanna do somethin’ now, tap twice.”

There were two gentle taps further down, and his face split into a grin.

“Aw, Hell yeah! Yer a good sport, Waffle. Just, uh, don't cut ma dick off ‘fore I'm done, huh? We got a deal?”

A pause, then two more taps.

Shaking with excitement, Lucas undid his belt. He was already hard and it took him no time to thread his dick through the hole in the wall, placing his hands against the plaster and leaning in.

“What ya gonna do, huh?” he whispered huskily. “What am I gonna get?”

There was a long pause, then something soft booped the end of his dick, making him jump.

It felt weird, whatever it was. Too soft to be a finger. Almost felt like….

“Waffle, did you just hit me with ma own dick?”

Two taps.

“Oh. That's kinda weird, Waffle. Ain't I gonna get nothin’ else?”

Pressed up against the wall, he could hear a noise: Wet sounding, abrupt, slightly squelchy. He sighed.

“Oh, that sounds real promisin’. I finally gonna get me some Waffle pussy?”

Two taps.

“Aw, fuck….”

He bit his bottom lip, blindly awaiting Waffle’s contribution, dick quivering with anticipation.

Something touched him, something so moist and heated it was almost scalding, and he groaned.

“Shiiitt…..that's good…..”

It slowly began to envelope his cock, crawling along the length by degrees, swallowing him up to the hilt. He sucked a breath through his teeth, not wanting to startle her off with any sudden moves, but it was taking all his self-control not to plunge in wildly.

He was patient, letting her lead, allowing her to take her time.

Lucas leaned his forehead against the wall, breathing deeply.

“Uunh...That's real fuckin’ sweet Waffle,” he said shakily. “That good for you too?”

Two taps.

Slowly, carefully, he pulled his hips back, then tilted them forward again, risking a careful thrust. Waffle didn't flinch, so he tried again, putting a little more force behind it. She tightened around his dick and he moaned in response, picking up the pace, fucking the dry hole in the wall and the wet hole beyond it with careful little shunts, his hipbones hitting the plaster as he found his rhythm. She pushed back on the other side, squeezing him, and Lucas ground his teeth.

“Shit, I ain't gonna last long,” he panted. “Nearly there already. Can we do this again, later? Huh? Can we?”

Two taps, slightly louder.

Lucas clenched his fists, fingernails scraping the wall as he pumped his way to the finish.

 

On the other side of the wall, Waffle watched with fascination as Lucas fucked the hollowed out corpse of the fresh rat she held, flexing her fingers to provide a bit of resistance. Bits of rat guts and shreds of tissue clung to his cock, smearing blood all up and down the shaft.

The bumping from the other side grew faster, the wall shuddering with each impact, and she could hear small exclamations being pulled from his lips, little wordless cries bouncing back towards him from the flat surface he clung to.

With a final jerk, he pushed his pelvis as far as he could, and the rat in her hand seemed to swell as he filled it.

Waffle waited, letting him get his fill, before pulling the plump, hairy body off his dick.

She was off, running, before he withdrew - rat in one hand, dick in the other, giggling as she heard his reaction in the distance.

“Ewww! What the fuck, Waffle? What the actual fuck did I actually fuck? Waffle!”

 

“What took you so goddam long?” demanded Geek.

“Took me a while to find one,” said Lucas, sounding sulky. “Here it is, though.”

He handed it to Geek. He'd already taken the time to stop off at the basement on the way back and draw off some of the mold, so the syringe was all ready to go, filled with black, shifting gloop that looked like melted licorice.

“Right. Don't know if this'll work, but we gotta try. Evie said there's some urgency.”

Geek pulled the cap off.

Angel’s sleeve had been rolled up in preparation, and without any moment of reflection Geek stuck the needle in the still-unconscious girl's arm and depressed the plunger, emptying the contents into her veins. As the last little dribble left the barrel, Angel’s eyes flew open, and she screamed, trying to sit up. Brim and Boo grabbed her shoulders, forcing her back down against the floorboards, holding her in place.

“What was that?  _ What was that? _ ”

Geek grabbed her face in her hands.

“Hush, it's okay. It's okay!”

Angel’s heels drummed the floor as her body jerked and twisted.

“It burns!”

“No it don't. Just feels that way, cuz it's different. It'll be alright, though, just stay calm.”

Angel’s eyes rolled up in her head and she fell back, limp.

“She dead?” asked Emily.

Kitten groped for Angel’s wrist, feeling for a pulse.

“No - she's still with us. We should put her somewhere else, though. Someone's gonna end up tripping over her.”

They carried her through to the main hall and laid her out on a couch. Her eyelids fluttered as though she were dreaming.

“Now what?” asked Witch.

“We wait, I guess,” said Geek. “See how she goes. Somebody oughta stay with her, in case she comes round….. _ No _ , Lucas. Not you.”

Lucas lowered his hand.

“Which one of you can I trust not to do anything weird to her while she's out cold?”

“That depends,” said Emily. “Hypothetically, would we be allowed to draw dicks on her face?”

Geek shrugged.

“Don't see any harm in it.”

“I'll stay with her then.”

“Can I stay too?” asked Brim.

 

They separated, Lucas going off with some trepidation to Waffle and the hole in the wall, the others drifting off to do their own thing:

Kitten had scurried off to put the finishing touches to her new costume, Boo to go see her friends in the Morgue.

Geek took Witch aside before she could leave.

“You got a minute? We need to talk.”

They went outside, standing by Zoe's trailer. The woman inside shifted uneasily at their presence.

“Zoe? You got any smokes?” Geek called.

The window opened a crack and two cigarettes were posted through the gap before it shut again hurriedly.

Geek took one and offered the other to Witch.

“What's on your mind?” asked Witch as they lit up.

“I know I told you guys we were expecting company, but before they get here, there's gonna be others. Four of them. A group of three guys, and later on one by himself.”

“Four men?” Witch grinned. “About time, too. We're seriously rationed here.”

“I know. Problem is, we're gonna have to watch Lucas and Jack, though. They're used to being the only men here, and they're gonna be jealous. You heard Lucas earlier - he wants to test out some of his inventions out, and if he gets to any of them before we can, they'll be no use to us by the time he's finished with them. Much as I love the boy, he don't play well with others. And Jack, well, you know how he is. He's likely to kill them first, ask questions later. We gotta be prepared. They're gonna be useful against the others, Evie says.”

“How does Eveline know all this?” asked Witch, frowning. “She's a bioweapon, not a fucking gypsy.”

Geek shrugged.

“Eveline works in mysterious ways,” she said. “She tells me a lot, but I ain't privy to all her secrets. Best not to ask, I say. Just accept. So. When the time comes, can I count on you to back me up?”

“Of course you can,” said Witch, dropping the end of her smoke to the ground and crushing it under her boot. “Especially if it means there's more dick to go around.”

“Good. I knew you wouldn't let me down.”

Geek glanced toward the trailer window where Zoe's shadow could be seen faintly outlined.

“I was planning on paying our girl here a little visit,” she said in a low voice. “You wanna join me?”

“Yeah, why not? Oranges are not the only fruit,” said Witch cryptically.

Geek snickered, and raised her voice.

“Oh, Zoeeee! Ready or not, here we come…..!”

 

Morning came, and with it consciousness for the new girl.

Angel sat up on the couch. Two of the women from the night before were nearby, looking shifty and nudging each other.

“What happened?” asked Angel.

“How do you feel?” asked the one called Emily, peering at her curiously.

Angel shrugged.

“Pretty good, actually. Better than I have in a long time. Why?”

“So you don't feel ill at all?” asked the one called Brim.

“Uh, no….”

Angel frowned. The other woman was holding something, bunched together in her hand, the ends stained black, and she appeared to be cleaning them with a rag.

“Are those……?” asked Angel, awkwardly. “Are they….doo-dahs?”

Brim looked at her hand.

“Doo-dahs? You mean  _ dicks _ ?”

Angel nodded, blushing.

“Yes, they are. I use them as paintbrushes.”

Angel lay back down, not because she was tired, but because she couldn't deal with the surrealness. She had so many questions, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answers. She put her hands over her face, and paused. Her skin felt weird. There were dry flaky patches all over it, black smudges transferring onto her palms.

“What the…..”

She pushed herself off the couch and staggered over to the grandfather clock against the wall, bending to see her reflection in the glass that covered the pendulum.

There were dicks painted on her face - some large, some small, some done in thick lines, others in slender ones. To set them off, there was also a twirly moustache sketched in above her upper lip, making her look like the villain in a Victorian melodrama.

“Who did this?” she asked quietly.

“Did what?” asked Emily innocently.

Angel took a deep breath. She was generally slow to anger, usually bottling things up, but the sight of the genitalia covering her face in painstaking anatomical detail made her feel a deep, sickening rage that was building to a peak.

She'd been unconscious. They'd injected her with something, and while she had been unconscious, somebody had drawn….. fucking…. _ dicks!  _ all over her  _ fucking face! _

She bared her teeth at her reflection.

_ “Fucking dicks!”  _ she screamed. “ _ Fucking dicks on my fucking face!” _

Emily and Brim got up so quickly they knocked their chairs over.

“Go and get Geek!” said Emily. “I think it's worked!”

 

Geek, Witch and Brim hurried towards the dog head door. There were smashing sounds coming from the main hall, accompanied by ear splitting shrieks.

“Wow, she's a feisty one!” remarked Geek.

“She sounds fucking mental!” said Witch.

They burst through the door.

Emily had barricaded herself behind the upturned table, crouching there as vases and ashtrays pelted the table top.

Angel was screeching non stop, a flood of obscenities pouring from her as she hurled whatever she could lay her hands on.

_ “You don't draw dicks on people's faces when they can't consent!”  _ Angel yelled, grabbing a candlestick and flinging it.  _ “It's rude and it's a violation of personal space!” _

Emily’s head popped up briefly, only to duck back down when a plate flew in her direction.

_ “I demand an apology!” _

_ “ _ What should we do?” asked Brim.

“Could try apologising,” suggested Geek loud enough for Emily to hear.

“We're sorry!” called Emily from behind the table.

Angel hesitated in the act of throwing an empty beer bottle.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Angel lowered the bottle.

“Oh. Okay. Well, that's alright then.”

She looked slightly embarrassed.

“I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…..”

“Blind rage, huh?” said Geek knowingly. “Don't worry about it. You're in good company here.”

“Could you tell me what's going on now, please?” asked Angel. “I threw a couch just now and I've never been able to do that before.”

Geek chuckled.

“Okay. Set that couch back up and we'll talk.”

As Geek was filling their new family member in, Lucas entered the house.

“How was Waffle?” asked Witch, seeing the uncomfortable look on his face.

“That woman has a warped sense of humour,” he said, shaking his head. “I think I got some fuckin’, but most o’ the time I weren't sure exactly what it was with.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh. Been pickin’ broken glass outta my dick hole for the past hour. I tell ya, least I know where I am with you, even if I can't breathe most o’ the time. Or speak. Or move……”

He glanced at Geek and Angel on the couch, deep in conversation. Angel’s eyes were like saucers.

“She’s done it, then? She's one o’ us, now?”

“Looks like it,” said Witch. “She's been tossing furniture around.”

“You think she’ll, uh, be up for a little one on one?” asked Lucas hopefully.

“You'll have to ask her. But don't pester her if she isn't interested,” cautioned Witch. “Or I'll slap your ass.”

“Promise?” grinned Lucas.

 

“So this is me now,” said Angel. “Super strong and prone to violent tempers.”

“Uh-huh.”

Angel grinned.

“Awesome!”

“You also get to do the nasty with Lucas, if you want,” said Geek. “We share him. But don't feel like you gotta. He starts bugging you and you're not interested, just punch him in the dick. He'll get the message.”

Angel glanced at Lucas, who was leering at her across the room.

“I think….I might like to…..” she said, blushing.

“Good for you!” said Geek. “He's a good boy, really. He'll do whatever you want, and you can do whatever you want to him - he can take it.”

Angel looked thoughtful.

“Whatever I want?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Do you think he'd like to….cuddle?”

Geek laughed.

“For sure. He's real cuddly.”

“Would he tell me he loved me, do you think?” asked Angel dreamily.

“Aw, yeah. Of course.”

“And tell me I’m pretty?”

“Angel, he'll do all that!”

“Could I pee in his face?”

Geek blinked.

“Uh, yeah. Knock yourself out.”

Angel glowed with happiness.

“This is the best day ever!”

 

“Eveline says they're on their way,” Geek reported to Witch. “They'll be here tonight. I'm gonna fill the others in. Lucas  _ cannot _ know about them coming. We gotta keep him busy - Jack too.”

“Well, it was meant to be orgy night tonight, but maybe the new girl would like a turn instead? She could keep Lucas busy.”

“Sounds like a plan. Imma ask Marguerite to distract Jack - though I know Kitten would jump at the chance to do that job. Can't risk Kitten being outta action, though, if Marguerite finds out….”

 

An air of excitement hung over the group - except for Kitten. She was sulking. Her fursuit was finished, and she wanted to try it out on Jack, but Geek had been adamant that she wasn't to go near him tonight.

Angel was also excited - and scared. Geek had briefly explained what was expected of her, and she was glad she was going to be useful, but to spend a  _ whole night  _ with that weirdly sexy hillbilly was a little daunting.

“Just relax and be your new self,” suggested Boo.

“Pull his dick off if it gets too intense,” said Brim. “That's what I do.”

“Tie him to the bed and let him know who's boss,” advised Witch.

“Stroke his face and gaze into his eyes - he likes that,” said Emily.

“Look, leave the girl alone. Y’all are gonna confuse her. We all know Lucas is a dirty little slut who will enjoy anything she throws at him, so she'll do fine,” said Geek. “Anyway, if tonight goes as planned, we're gonna have three more men to take the strain, so it's Lucas that'll have to do the hard work if he wants to keep us loyal. Make him work, Angel.”

“Oh my goodness,” said Angel blushing. “I hope I don't let you down…..”

“You'll be okay. Don't sweat it. Now. We all ready, ladies?”

There was a ragged chorus of affirmatives.

“Good. Let's get our asses over to the guesthouse. It's time to meet the Sewer Gators. Have fun, Angel.”

They filed out, leaving Angel alone.

 


	5. Sewer Gators Activate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel spends her first night with Lucas whilst the others tackle the Sewer Gators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ted the Molded is based on my ex-husband....

Geek had given Angel directions, and she followed them, walking the junk-filled hallways of the barn with some trepidation. She'd been warned there might be some traps, but she hadn't seen any yet.

She peered into a large open space stacked with old hay bales. The shadows in the corners seemed alive, shifting and squelching, making her shudder. She understood on some level that she didn't have to be afraid now, that she could handle most things thrown in her direction, but old habits died hard and the creepy atmosphere was getting to her.

The place smelled of bleach and paint and the sharp tang of gunpowder, and underneath all that the mold that seemed to be everywhere - the mold that had given her this new life. She still wasn't sure how she felt about her current situation, but the strengthening effect of her infection was undeniable. Angel was filled with an uneasy energy she'd never experienced before. She tried to imagine playing her saxophone with her newfound powers, but her mind's eye only saw it uncoiling and straightening, the keys flying off, as she blew with overwhelming force.

She reached the metal door Geek had told her about, and hesitated. She'd known this man for just over a day and exchanged only a handful of words with him, and now she was going to  _ spend the night with him? _

Weird. But in her new form, it seemed right.

She looked through the wire grid in the top half of the door.

“Hello?” she called nervously. “Lucas?”

There were footsteps on the other side, scuffing the bare floor, and he appeared from the shadows, his hood up, eyes and teeth gleaming from the depths.

“Angel!” he said. “Damn, I was hopin’ you'd make an appearance, an’ here you are!”

The door swung open and he stepped aside, welcoming her in.

Angel hesitated, shy now the moment was here.

“Aw, don't y’all be worried. I ain't gonna hurt you. Not unless you want….”

He dropped another of those lewd winks at her that made her feel shivery inside.

“Seriously. Come on in, Angel. I'm all yours.”

He pushed his hood back, the gesture making him look slightly less threatening, and Angel stepped inside, the door clanging shut behind her.

“So. What d’ya wanna do, huh?”

She stared at him, her limbs twitching with excitement. It was hard to pinpoint what it was she found attractive about him, with his skinny limbs and those bug eyes, but there was definitely  _ something _ …..

With a sigh she stepped forward and wound her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him.

“Awww,” he chuckled. “Ain't you sweet?”

He sounded surprised, but touched, and his thin arms snaked around her waist, cuddling her.

“Can we do this for awhile?” she asked, her voice muffled against the fabric of his hoodie.

“Sure we can. You wanna get a little more comfortable, though? Got a bed right in there.”

“Okay.”

She allowed herself to be led, lying down next to him on the grubby sheets, the springs creaking as she settled. It felt good to be snuggled up to him, her head pillowed comfortably on his shoulder, his arm wrapped round her, pulling her close.

She sighed.

“This is nice, isn't it?” she asked.

“Yeah. Actually, it is,” agreed Lucas.

“Do you think….I'm pretty…?”

“Tell the truth, I think yer beautiful,” he told her.

Angel propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at him.

“Do you love me?” she asked.

Lucas smiled. She was adorable - so innocent. She was going to be putty in his hands.

“Uh-huh…..” he said, thinking about the best way to persuade her to take her panties off.

Angel smiled, putting her hand around his throat and squeezing, watching his eyes widen in shock. She leaned over him, face inches from his.

“I want to hear you fucking say it…..”

 

“There's the van. They must already be here. Quickly, now.”

Geek beckoned the others forward, sneaking through the overgrown greenery at the back of the guesthouse.

There were voices up ahead, two men snarking back and forth. A bearded man in a suit jacket talked to a taller guy in a t-shirt whilst a third followed behind, holding a camera.

“This new guy - I'm not feeling it,” said Beardy, glancing over his shoulder at the camera guy.

“Again?” said T-Shirt.

“Just don't be surprised if we have to make a change,” said Beardy.

The camera guy looked awkward, obviously overhearing the exchange but pretending he didn't.

“That's rude,” whispered Emily. “He's standing right there!”

“I know! What an asshole….” said Witch.

Geek smiled.

“That camera guy seems kinda sweet,” she said. “Look at him, with his backward hat and little fanny pack….”

“So how are we gonna do this?” asked Brim. “There's three of them and six of us. Should be easy.”

“Yeah,” said Geek. “I vote we separate them somehow, then go at them in twos. Waffle should already be in the house - she can create a distraction.”

Up ahead, T-Shirt had just kicked the door in.

“We better move fast. Everyone got their stealth mode on?” asked Geek.

They nodded.

“Ok. In we go.”

 

Waffle waited, listening to the men enter the guest house. Fresh meat, she thought excitedly, clutching her dick. Geek had had a long one-sided conversation with her through the wall earlier, letting her know what was expected of her, and she was looking forward to Being Useful.

Ever so stealthy, she followed them to the kitchen, peering through cracks.

She frowned. The bearded man was being rude, criticising the house, shit-talking Jack and Marguerite. The tall guy was sticking up for them, which made her feel slightly better, but she changed her mind the next time he spoke.

“Lot of bad rumours about their son, Lucas. Bad seed, apparently.”

Waffle gritted her teeth angrily. Bad rumours about their Lucas?

Without thinking, she punched the inside of the wall, seeing the taller man turn his head at the noise. She cursed inwardly - she hadn't intended to get his attention just yet, but she'd have to make it work in her favour.

He approached the wall, head tilted, curious.

Waffle ran her fingernails down the dusty boards -  _ scratch scratch!  _ Then repeated the process further down. To her joy, he followed the sounds she made. She began to lead him along to the living room.

 

_ “Ok, good. It's started.” _

Geek used her mind to talk now, aware of the need for quiet. They could all do it, but tended not too, as messages could get lost in translation.

_ “Let's split up. Brim, you come with me. We'll take fanny-pack man. And don't go stealing any dicks!” _

_ “Why would I steal bricks?” _ asked Brim in confusion.

Geek sighed.

_ “You know damn well I said dicks. Just leave the dicks alone. We can't be stealing them until they're turned or they won't grow back. Anyways. Kitten and Boo, you take the little guy. Should be easy enough to handle. Emily, Witch - you get the tall one. Looks like Waffle’s leading him to the secret door that leads down to the basement.” _

Geek fixed the two women with a stern stare.

_ “And don't get carried away! You hear me? We're capturing them, not fucking them up! I don't want anyone dying tonight!” _

Emily clenched her fists.

_ “You heard him though Geek - he was slagging Lucas!” _

_ “I don't know what that means, and I don't care. You're not to hurt him. Okay?” _

Emily subsided reluctantly, still fuming.

_ “Okay….” _

_ “Witch, you got that? Witch? Hey! Is that a machete you got there?” _

Witch tried to hide the weapon behind her back.

_ “No…..” _

_ “Put it down, honey. C’mon now.” _

Witch sighed and tossed the blade aside, causing it to clatter against the wall.

Geek winced at the sudden noise, but on closer inspection realised it had done just what was needed: Drawn Fanny-Pack away from Beardy.

_ “I meant for that to happen….”  _ lied Witch.

_ “Whatever. Let's go, ladies!” _

The women sprang into action, separating in their pairs, moving swiftly and silently.

Geek and Brim found their prey first, catching Fanny-Pack as he wandered from the kitchen, the remaining four streaming past him with superhuman speed.

Fanny-Pack’s eyes widened as he focused on Geek and Brim, opening his mouth to call out, but Geek clamped her hand over his face, sealing in his yell. Brim went for his legs, tackling him with such force all three of them tumbled to the ground.

“Shit!” said Geek as they toppled, crashing down on top of him, using her weight to pin his upper body to the floor. His camera skidded away, the lens breaking as it collided with a table leg.

The man squirmed, but stood no chance against the infected women.

“Well, that was easy,” remarked Geek. “Just gotta see how the others - Brim, get your hands outta his pants! No! No dick for you! Bad, Brim! Bad!”

 

Emily and Witch overtook Beardy, brushing past him so quickly he was unable to register what had happened. He turned in a half crouch, brandishing his flashlight, searching for the source of the breeze that had buffeted him.

“What the fuck? Andre? Clancy? Where are you guys?”

Seeing nobody, he straightened, looking sheepish.

“Fuck. Maybe this place is haunted after all. That’d be a first. Andre? Where the fuck did you go? Clancy? Come on, man, we gotta find Andre!”

His flashlight beam moved in an arc along the wall, illuminating faded wallpaper that peeled away, and the black dappling of mold.

“Can't just disappear into thin air….” he muttered, advancing along the hall.

A noise behind him made him turn, shining his light in a nervous sweep.

Boo and Kitten stood before him, two tiny women side by side like the twins in The Shining. Kitten smiled.

“Hello,” she said. “I'm Kitten. Who are you?”

“Uh…..Pete…..” he replied, his name startled out of him. “Where did you come from, huh?”

“We came from Heaven,” said Boo dreamily, drifting towards him. “Just to find you.”

Pete backed away. They didn't look threatening, the pair of them, but the very fact of their existence in this dirty, tumbledown place gave him the creeps.

“Look, just, uh, keep your distance, okay?” he said, backing round the corner.

“Oh no, I don't think so,” said Kitten. “Because we have something we need to do!”

She turned to Boo.

“Can I say the thing?” she asked excitedly.

Boo smiled and nodded.

“Yay!”

Kitten clapped her hands.

“Welcome to the family, Pete!”

The flashlight fell to the floor as the two women rushed him, it's light extinguished as the bulb broke.

 

Waffle watched the man descend the ladder. Andre, he was called, and tracking him was out of her hands now. The walls down there were stone and had no hiding places.

“Hurry!” she thought to herself, jiggling on the spot, her dick flopping up and down in her hand, but even as she thought it Witch and Emily appeared, ducking down under the secret doorway.

They peered down the ladder.

“There he is!”

Witch jumped, not bothering with subtleties like ladders, and there was a solid thump from below accompanied by a grunt.

There was silence for a moment.

“Got him…..” Witch’s voice drifted up.

“Is he okay?” asked Emily.

“Um, I think so. I landed on him. There may have been some breakages.”

“Oh, shit,” said Emily. “If Geek asks, we'll say he fell…..”

“Thanks, love. Okay, let's bring him up. Catch!”

 

They reconvened on the porch, dragging their prisoners into the night air.

“That went really well, I thought!” said Witch, standing in front of the slumped Andre who was propped up on Emily.

Geek squinted at her suspiciously.

“He ok?” she asked, trying to see past her.

“He's fine!” insisted Emily. “Just worn out by the excitement.”

“Is that blood? Is he injured?”

“No!” said Witch. “Yes! It was an accident….”

“Hmm. And how about this one?”

Geek turned her attention to Pete. His hair was mussed and his clothes ruffled, but he was in one piece.

“Okay. Aside from Witch and Emily nearly breaking their guy, we didn't do too bad.”

“What about your man?” Boo asked. “He doesn't look too good. What happened?”

Clancy looked pale, hunched over with his hands clenched between his legs.

“Did Brim un-dick him?” asked Emily accusingly. “Under your supervision?”

“Um.”

Geek looked over at Brim who was blushing shamefacedly. 

“Not exactly. Let's just say before he came here he wasn't circumcised, but now he is. Alright?”

“You've got no right to have a go at us when that's happened,” pointed out Witch. “Besides, you ought to be pleased. We've got them - with only minor damage, mind -  _ and _ we worked together!”

“You know what? You're right,” said Geek. “Y’all did good, ladies. Give yourselves a round of applause!”

 

They returned to the house, the men slung between them like hunting trophies. Andre was still unconscious, but Pete and Clancy whimpered as they were carried on the women's shoulders.

“Aw, guys, don't make such a fuss!” said Geek, impatient with the men's delicate natures.”You're ìn good hands! I mean, I know you've been kidnapped and knocked out and one of you had your foreskin ripped off, but…..”

She trailed off.

“Never mind. Not sure where I was going with that.”

Back in the main hall, they dumped their captives on the floor, forming a rough circle around them.

“What do we do with them now?” asked Brim, fingers twitching as she resisted the urge to steal some dicks.

“We tie them up,” decided Geek. “Keep them till the morning. We can get some syringes from Lucas and infect them like we did Angel. Seems to have worked well for her.”

“Is she with Lucas now?” asked Boo.

Geek chuckled.

“Yeah. Wonder how she's getting on?”

Emily smiled.

“I don't know why, but I keep imagining them playing cards or something.”

“Making daisy chains,” suggested Kitten fondly.

“I reckon they're having a lovely cup of tea and a chat,” said Witch.

“Well, we'll find out tomorrow,” said Geek. “Hope Lucas isn't being too kinky with the poor thing….”

 

The men spent an uncomfortable night in the main hall, guarded by Geek as the others discussed how they'd fit into the rota. Andre regained consciousness sometime in the early hours, and spent the remainder of the night groaning.

When dawn broke, Geek became impatient.

“I can't wait any longer. I'm bored. Imma go get some syringes and we'll start the process off. Nobody fuck anyone while I'm gone!”

 

All was ominously quiet in the darkness beyond Lucas’s metal door, but when Geek knocked Lucas appeared almost immediately, darting silently through the shadows. He put his finger to his lips as he unlocked the door.

“Ssh….” he whispered. “Don't wake her!”

Geek frowned.

“You okay, Lucas?” she asked. “Seem kinda jumpy….”

Lucas laughed nervously.

“Jumpy? Don't know what yer talkin’ about…..”

Angel’s voice drifted through the doorway.

“Lucas?”

Lucas jumped in surprise at the sound of his name, clutching at Geek’s sleeve.

“Lucas? Where are you?”

“I'm here, Angel,” he called.

When Angel’s voice came again it sounded reproachful.

“Lucas….that's not right, is it?”

Lucas closed his eyes, fingers tightening on Geek’s arm. He took a deep breath, before calling out cheerily.

“Aw, sorry….I meant: I'm here, My Sweet Baby Cinnamon Roll. Talkin’ to Geek.”

“Geek’s here?”

There was a creak of bedsprings as Angel hauled herself out of bed.

“Hey, Angel!” called Geek pleasantly. “Got some business to do. Don't mind if I borrow Lucas for a while, do you?”

“Oh no, that's fine!” said Angel. “I'm done for now.”

Geek turned back to Lucas. He looked exhausted and strung out.

“Lucas, what is with you, boy?” she demanded.

He fixed her with a thousand yard stare, clutching at her like a drowning man.

“Geek, you wouldn't believe what she - “

He broke off as Angel appeared in the doorway, smiling and happy as she tucked in her shirt.

“Y’all enjoy yourself?” Geek asked her.

“Oh yes!” said Angel.

“He treat you right?”

“Yes,” sighed Angel, a dreamy look on her face. “He was a perfect gentleman!”

Geek smiled.

“Aw, that's sweet. You go on now. I'll meet you back at the house.”

Angel grinned and made her way to the door.

“See you later Lucas!”

“I love you!” blurted Lucas.

Angel giggled.

“I love you too,” she said, stretching out a hand to touch his cheek.

Lucas accepted the caress with only a slight flinch.

Angel wandered out of the door, blowing a kiss as she left. Lucas returned the gesture with a trembling hand.

As soon as she was gone he sagged, leaning his head against Geek’s shoulder.

“Lucas, what the fuck has been going on here?” she asked.

“I don't wanna talk about it,” he said wearily.

“Yeah, but what did - “

Lucas lifted his head.

“I  _ said, _ I don't wanna talk about it!” he repeated.

Geek held up her hands.

“Okay, okay! Whatever dude.”

She hesitated.

“Lucas...are you... _ crying _ ?”

“No….” he sniffled, rubbing his nose.

“Well, if you say so,” said Geek uncertainly. “If you want, we can write her out of the rota….”

Lucas looked at her in horror.

“Hell no!” he retorted, indignant. “Don't you dare do that!”

“But….”

Lucas shook his head.

“Nuh-uh. Was just a little…..surprisin’, is all. Gimme a week to recover, I'll be fine.”

“Okay….well, we need some more syringes. Three of them. You got any?”

“Yeah, sure. I'll go get ‘em.”

He shuffled off. 

 

Lucas had more of a spring in his step as they walked to the main house. He even whistled as they walked along the corridors, the sound echoing off the bare walls.

Geek couldn't restrain her curiosity any longer.

“Look, Lucas, I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but - “

He gave her a sharp look.

“C’mon now, Geek, you know that ain't fair. What goes on behind that door is  _ private _ .”

“I know, but you got me worried. I don't need to know the details, but at least lemme know you're ok.”

“I'm fine!” he insisted, becoming impatient. “Better than fine. Said so, didn't I?”

“Yeah, but….”

“Look, Geek, I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big boy. Ain't nobody gonna do nothin’ to me I don't want, you know that.”

He grinned, his usual insouciant leer, setting her mind at rest.

“I was just expectin’ something different. Thought I'd have her eatin’ outta the palm o’ my hand.”

He shook his head.

“Boy, was I wrong…… Looks can be deceivin’, I tell ya.”

He opened the door to the barn and they stepped out into the yard.

“You know me, Geek. Always open to new experiences. Even if they are kinda, uh, different…..So stop worryin’. When I'm in there, I commit to the role, body an’ soul. An’ I bounce back real fast.”

He sighed.

“Could do with some sleep, though….”

 

Lucas’s easy greeting with Angel reassured Geek further, but his reaction at seeing the three men made her wince.

“Who the fuck are they? What the fuck is goin’ on here?” he yelled, clearly furious.

“Calm down, Lucas,” said Witch. “Just some new recruits.”

“New recruits? We can't just go round infectin’ people whenever we want!”

“Uh, yes we can,” said Boo, frowning.

“You didn't have any problem with us infecting Angel,” pointed out Kitten.

“Well, no, but that's different….”

“Because she's female?” asked Brim.

“No,” lied Lucas. “It's cuz, uh…..”

Geek patted his shoulder.

“Calm your tits, Lucas. You'll still be our special boy. But we got these on Eveline’s orders, and I  _ know _ you're not gonna say no to Eveline….”

“Eveline wanted them? Really?”

Lucas looked crestfallen.

“But what about the rota…?” he said helplessly. “An’ all the lovely, carefully-arranged fuckin’?”

“That ain't gonna change baby boy….” said Geek soothingly. “You know we're always gonna want to fuck you.”

“Except me!”

“Except Kitten.”

“You promise?” he asked in a small voice.

“Promise.”

“Well….okay then……” he said in a resigned voice.

He pulled the three syringes from the pocket of his hoodie.

“I ain't fetchin’ the mold for ‘em, though,” he said stubbornly, his bottom lip poking out in a sulky fashion.

“Alright,” sighed Geek. “Waffle, you around?”

There were two soft, fleshy taps from the wall.

“Can you take these syringes and go get use some mold, honey?”

Two more taps.

Geek took the syringes from Lucas.  There was still a hole in the wall from Waffle and Emily’s fight, and she posted them through, hearing Waffle scurrying to retrieve them.

“Now we wait.”

 

Waffle hurried down to the basement, full of self-importance. She had A Job to do, and she was Being Useful again. Hooray!

She was greeted by Ted, a lop-sided, slightly crouched molded who wasn't very popular with the others. He had a weird, long protrusion poking out of the back of his head that almost resembled a ponytail and some of the molded made fun of him for it.

“Hello Ted,” she said. “You okay?”

Ted snuffled a greeting at her. He sounded sad.

“Aw, are they being mean to you again?”

Ted squelched, his head hanging a little lower. He was small for a molded, and even Waffle had to admit he was annoying, but she didn't approve of bullying in any form.

“You wanna come with me? I've got an errand to run!”

Ted slurped eagerly, lurching towards her.

“Well, come on then!”

 

Up in the main hall, Lucas crouched to survey the three prisoners, scowling at them.

“They look like assholes,” he muttered.

“Lucas…..play nice,” cautioned Geek.

Lucas snorted.

“This one has a fuckin’ fanny pack,” he sneered. “What fuckin’ year you think this is, man?”

Clancy cringed away from the unfriendly man, causing Lucas to grin his nastiest grin.

“An’ skinny jeans….” he said. “Ain't right, a man wearin’ skinny jeans.”

He regarded his victim thoughtfully.

“You sure Eveline wants these guys?” he said. “Cuz I got a new invention needs testin’ out. You like to play cards, dude?”

Clancy shook his head vigorously.

“Lucas, I am not gonna tell you again,” warned Geek. “Back away from the gentleman!”

Lucas stood, muttering to himself jealously.

“Ain't fair...” he grumbled. “Never get to test out my stuff….”

“You can test your thing once they're turned,” said Geek firmly. “Now behave.”

“You can test it on me, Lucas,” offered Angel meekly.

Now she was back in the main house and out of Lucas's domain, she seemed shy again.

“Uh, no, it's okay,” said Lucas. “It'd mean cuttin’ yer fingers off. An’ I know where they been….”

 

Waffle was beginning to wish she hadn't invited Ted on her errand. He was very boring, and had a laugh that made her cringe.

She tapped her foot impatiently, sucking the mold into a syringe. She was on the second one now, and it seemed to be taking forever.

Ted made a wet grunt next to her, and Waffle forced herself to laugh.

“Oh, really? That's very funny, Ted. Although it didn't really happen did it?”

Ted snuffled, sounding indignant.

“Right, well, I'll take your word for it….” said Waffle doubtfully, muttering “bullshit” under her breath.

Ted was an awful liar sometimes.

She sighed and started filling the final syringe. She couldn't wait to go back up.

 

By the time Waffle reported back up to the main hall, Lucas had been banished to a corner for tormenting the guests. He sat with his back to the room, arms folded over his chest, refusing to participate.

Waffle slid the syringes through the wall, and Brim collected them.

“You did good, Waffle,” she said.

Waffle happily tapped her dick on the wall by way of reply. She was relieved to be out of Ted’s company, especially now the fun was about to begin.

The tied men on the floor bunched together nervously as Brim handed out the syringes. They'd decided to do all the injections at once, so as not to cause undue stress by forcing the prisoners to watch what was happening to the others, and Kitten had volunteered to help out. Geek took the third syringe, and they advanced on the cringing men.

“Ok, no fucking about,” announced Geek. “We do this quick and dirty. Ladies: Stick it in!”


End file.
